Birthed By British Waters
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of Three Goddesses. Arthemia has accepted her role and Rachel is insisting the others be found. They Seven are all camp can hope for. But what happens when Arthemia and Percy bring a girl in and she isn't accepting? What if she's too proud? To suspicious? What happens if she tries to join the Giants and Gaea? If she betrays camp? What if . . . ?
1. A Birthday to Remember

**A/N: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NO READ _Daughter of Three Goddesses. _Else it won't make sense! **

**First chapter of Arthemia's sequel! You guys are now meeting the second character of all the ones you will meet! Don't worry, Arthemia is still here! I just now have three people to go through. Why did I agree to do this for camp? **

**So how have all you guys been? How was your January? Mine was stressful – barely got writing done! Had school projects, my comp has a screwed up battery; I have half of the next chapter for this done. Have one and a half chapters of my novel I want to finish writing this year. I saw 30 pound wild turkeys in front of my cottage and wanted to shoot them for dinner (I'm not allowed my bow there, I start shooting everything). I still have to finish my script (all "down to earth").**

**That's enough rambling! Here is the first chapter of **_**Birth By British Waters. **_**Started things off on a different note. Hope you all enjoy it! (Nearly forgot. The "overcoat" is really just like a long sweater)(Oh, and because of . . . personality things, I had to up the rating - I'm still going to try and keep it as clean as possible though. There are just moments when it doesn't make any sense if I fix it...)**

* * *

><p><span>Children of Olympus<span>  
><span>Book Two<span>

_"Birthed by British Waters"_

Written by: "Huntress of the Sea"

* * *

><p>Pearla: A Birthday to Remember<p>

_I stood there in the dripping rain, petrified as I saw him walk away. He looked back once, remorsly at me, before the rainy fog engulfed him. I stared after him, tears in my eyes, until a man jostled me and I lost sight. The rain continued to fall steadily._

_Suddenly I was running forward, through the grey mists. I couldn't breathe for a second. Then I was out of the mists. I slowed to a stop and looked around amazed. I was home. The grimy grey sky was far above, and the brownstone brick buildings were on my right. To my left was the river I grew up on the banks of. I gasped and looked around at the passing people. _

_There, several feet in front of me, was a man who looked familiar. I gave a little cry and ran forward. He wasn't looking at me. I caught up to him and tugged on the back of his tweed jacket. He began to turn around. The ground opened up beneath me. I fell._

_Now I was standing in the alleyway. The rain dripped steadily. He held my shoulders and I looked up at him with big eyes. He smiled gently with him, an unreadable look in his blue-grey eyes. I was clutching his jacket in one of my hands. Drip, drip. Water streamed down his face like tears._

"_Now you stay 'ere," He told me. "Stay 'ere. I'll come hammer and tack for ya, I promise. 'K, luv? Stay right 'here and I'll come hammer and tack for ya, soon as I can. Do ya understand?" I nodded solemnly. He gave a sad smile. "There's a right good girl. I luv yer. I'll spot yer soon. I promise. Cor blimey guv! Stay 'ere. Cor blimey guv, would I lie to you? Me shinnin' Pearl. Just wait 'ere. Good-bye."_

_He ruffled my hand and stood up. My hand dropped from his coat. He stepped back, the rain pattered down anew. He turned away and walked into the misty rain. I stood there frozen, following what he told me. His figure disappeared from view. The rain had me soaked through to the skin. _

_There was a deafening thunder clap and a brilliant flash of lightning. The alleyway and grey skies dimmed into overwhelming darkness . . ._

I awoke suddenly. My body was cool and damp. The cardboard on which I lay was crumbling and wet. I was curled in a little ball. My hair was splayed about in clingy clumps. My fingers were clutching at air. I could feel the light moisture in the air surrounding me.

I opened my eyes. Thin chinks of grey sunlight filtered in through the gaps of the makeshift shelter in which I lay. Yawning I stretched my arms over my head. I arched my body. Forcing myself into wakefulness I pushed off the sheet of bent cardboard I used as shelter. The humid air hit me like a slap in the face.

I stretched again and pushed myself to my feet. I was in the shadow of the buildings that made the alleyway. I looked around blandly. It was the same alleyway. The same one as in my dream. I shuddered and stepped out on to 42nd street.

_Still here, _I thought. I walked out and joined the crowds. I looked around at the shinny skyscrapers. My stomach growled and I clutched at it. I looked around at the people passing by. None good. Too many business people. My stomach growled again. I wanted something good for today. It was special day after all. My mind thought about a tart lemon pie. I sighed.

I made up my mind.

I pushed my way forward. I navigated the crowded streets with ease. The city was wide awake and the streets were loud. There was a loud siren and flashing lights began to turn down the street. I quickly scurried into a nearby alley and hide in the shadows till they passed. Once it was safe I darted out of the alley.

A large man in a trench coat was just coming out of the nearby bank. He was attached to his phone. I was keeping an eye out for of those blasted coppers that I walked right into him.

"Sorry, 'scuse me Sir," I mumbled ducking around him. He gave me a bewildered look. Whether it was because I was a tattered looking twelve year old girl, or because I spoke with a clear Cockney accent I wasn't sure. I glared at him and kept moving.

I walked quickly over to my destination. It was a little bakery with low security on the corner of 5th and 36th. Stopping in front of it, my mouth watered as I looked inside. Fancy cakes and steaming loaves of bread were in the window. My stomach grumbled again. I angled myself so I could see the counter. I nodded. It was a new worker, so they wouldn't recognize me. I was a frequent 'customer' here.

Locating the swiveling security camera I slipped inside. The bell jingled as the door swung open and I walked in. The single elderly man customer and the clerk looked up. I nodded to them and walked down the tart aisle with my hands in my pockets. The air was sweet with the scent of freshly baked bread. The bakery was quiet, and it calmed me down. It reminded me of my old home.

I kept an eye on the camera. My eyes scanned the shelves of displayed tarts and mini pies. I resisted the urge to snatch them all up. Rule number one of thieving and pick pocketing: be cautious yet risky. It was something I had learnt over the years. I looked for a particular favorite tart of mine. It was cinnamon-lemon tart and I found it delicious.

I glanced at the security camera. I found the tart. The camera slowly rotated to be able to see me. I picked up the front tart and looked at it. I made to look like I was going to put it back. Then I drew my hand back. The camera rotated to start filming the other half of the store. I glanced down the aisle. Empty. Entirely empty.

My hand shot forward and plucked a second tart from the shelf. Quickly I slipped it into one of the large inside pockets of my grey woolen overcoat. It slid in its wrapper to the bottom of the pocket and I stuck my hand in one of the outer ones. The camera began to pan back over in my direction. I put on a forlorn look and jangled my pocket like I didn't have enough money. Then I let out a false sigh and placed the tart back in the front. Rule number two of thieving and pick pocketing: never overlook the details.

I let out a smaller sigh and slid my left hand into a pocket. I sagged my shoulders and lowered my head. I turned on the ball of my foot. I shuffled sadly out of the bakery. The door jingled as I exited. The clerk didn't look up. I walked out and turned left. I kept shuffling along until I was far enough.

As soon as I passed 6th Avenue I stopped the act. I let the mischievous smile slide onto my face and let out a giggle. I laughed harder and smiled bigger. This day was turning out better than I had dared hoped for! I let out a whoop of joy and sprinted forward. I felt every pebble through the worn out soles of my sneakers, and the humid air sneaked in through the holes in my threadbare jeans and green tee-shirt. My woolen grey overcoat billowed out around me. My old friend of comfort.

I turned north and ran faster. I darted in and around traffic, leaving a mild trail of destruction in my wake. I didn't care. I was free. I was Manhattan's greatest thief. I was unfindable by any coppers. I was unmistakably free.

I slowed down to a walk as I neared the end of 7th Avenue. The road opened up and I caught the whiff of the river. The Hudson River; it didn't smell as bad as it did a few years ago, but it was still pretty bad. 'Course I was still comfortable around the river. I was near one of the more open stretches of Manhattan's borders. The River was wide and open and the sky was a bright blue. I stopped at the corner between the end of the road and the beginning of the pedestrian section.

I reached inside my overcoat and slide my hand into the pocket. My hand closed around the tart. I pulled it out and held it up. I smiled widely. I carefully peeled off the plastic wrap that had covered it. I inhaled the delicious scent. I licked my lips hungrily. My stomach rumbled. I stared at the tart for a moment longer.

"'Appy birthday ta me," I whispered. I lifted the tart closer and opened my mouth to take a large bite.

Suddenly there was a black shadow darting in front of me. The tart was snatched from my hand and hair brushed my cheek. I blinked and took a half step back. I looked around, angry. There.

Standing several feet away was a girl. For a moment I was taken aback by how she looked. She wore black ripped jeans, black running shoes, and a loose black tee-shirt with a wide neck line. There was a knife handle protruding from a black leather sheath on her right hip. She had tanned, slightly sunburnt skin. Her hair was long, down to her hips. It started out straight, grew wavy, before becoming curly. It was auburn, but a blonde streak framed the right of her face, and a brown streak on her left. I glanced at her face. She had narrow, angry eyebrows and dangerously hard eyes. Her left eye was a grey-silver, her right a fire-yellow. She had a scowling, harsh mouth. Her nose was long and straightish, but rounded up and out like a cute little ball.

Her left hand she held aloft with my tart. She waved it tantalizingly in the air and smirked slightly. I glared at her. Then she spun on her heel and began to run off into the week-day morning crowd.

"Oi!" I yelled, waving my hand stupidly and starting forward. "Give it 'ere!" The mysterious girl paused, turned her head so I could so the gloating, challenging look in her yellow eye, and ran away. I ran after her. Fast. I ran fast. I wove in and out of the moving people the way I knew how. I ran fast the way I knew how.

The girl was fast. Faster than me. I managed to just keep her in sight. She led me down the northern shore of Manhattan. She turned south suddenly and ran down 6th Avenue. I turned sharply and followed her. It was easy to spot her now. A black shadow of evil. I struggled to keep up. There were some coppers nearby.

The girl led me on a wild goose chase down to 34th street. She swung around to 34th and kept running. What did this girl want from me? Was she living on the streets as well? That would explain the knife. 'Course it didn't make sense as to why she grabbed my tart. I skidded around the corner. The girl was weaving around pedestrians. I yelled in frustration and dashed after her. She wasn't even looking back.

I followed her for a few dozen yards. Then the mysterious girl ducked into an alleyway. Clearly she was new in Manhattan. I knew that it was a dead end. There I'd get my minor revenge _and _my birthday tart. I was giddy with anticipation. A moment after her I swung into the alley.

And stopped dead.

The girl was gone; hidden in the shadows. Instead a few paces in was a man. I think. He looked to be around eighteen. Maybe older. I stared at him, a little less confident. The man was muscular, not overly, but obviously strong. He had tanish skin. There was a slight twinkle in his sea green eyes. It made me think he was a bit of a rebel. His face was handsome, with a relaxed sort of look. He had unruly black hair. I almost liked him – but I didn't know why he was here.

"Damn it!" I screeched in surprise as I fought to regain my balance. "This ain't good." The man – boy – whatever gave me a sad smile. He stepped closer to me. I took a half step back. I got ready to fight.

"Sorry about this," he said. Then he lunged forward. His hands tried to clamp onto my shoulders. I ducked and ran under his arms. I scowled and looked around for something to use. No pieces of broken wood in sight. Now I was stuck between the end of the alley and the stranger.

The stranger turned to face me. He tried to lunge at me again. I leaned back and flicked my right leg up in one fast motion. The flat of my foot slammed into his stomach. Then I quickly retracted it to the ground in a stable stance. My ankle buckled under the weight. My foot stung. It had felt like I had been kicking marble. The stranger didn't seem to really notice. That wasn't good. I might have to go past the basics this time.

I caught a flash of something brass or gold on the inside of the stranger's windbreaker. Panic rose in my chest. A police badge. The guy was a police man in disguise. My foot still felt weird. I couldn't catch my breath. I was about to be caught by the police!

The stranger lunged at me again and clamped his hand onto my wrist. He had a strong grip. I froze and looked up at him, partly angry partly worried. The guy stepped in closer. He looked sorry almost. I scowled and glare. No copper was going to get me. Not now, not ever! The stranger moved to grab me better.

I immediately fought back. I stabbed my fingers into his eyes. He flinched back and shut them. I twisted my wrist and pulled hard. The narrowest part was by the break. I yanked my wrist out of his grasp. I balanced as if to run. Then I drew back my hand and shoved it forward. I grinded the kneel of my hand into his nose. He yelped and stumbled back. My hand stung. I quickly began to slip around the stranger.

"Mia!" he yelled. "Get her!" The mysterious girl suddenly materialized on the other side of the alley. She had a frightening expression on; but I didn't feel that afraid. She ran in front of me and blocked my way. She held up my tart and casually tossed it over her shoulder in to the street. I looked at her in disbelief. I had to actually get that! But I quickly shook my face into a mischievous smirk.

"Oi! That lad 'as a gun!" I cried in a panicky voice. I pointed behind the girl. She didn't fall for it. Most people would. But she did look at me like I was crazy. I frowned and crossed my arms. These people were not normal coppers. I needed some other way to get out of this. And that girl did have a knife on top of it all.

I let out a strangled sound as a hand gripped my upper left arm. I was jerked backwards. My coat swirled as I spun around to face to man. I twisted my waist and kicked my shin into his side. It felt bruised as I pulled back. I bite back a cry. It could be fractured. The guy started to walk away. He was dragging me.

Instead I grabbed his hand with my right one. Before he could understand I twisted my left arm around his and pushed my weight on it. He let go. He tried to throw a punch back. I intercepted it with my own arm. He was surprised. I let out a series of quick jabs on his torso. He didn't notice. My hands stung and were red. I kept punching like a feral animal. He didn't have time to defend.

"Mia!" he complained. "Do _something!_" I punched his stomach full on. My hand crunched and I howled in pain. I heard a faint whizzing sound. Something small and hard smacked itself into the middle of my forehead. I felt my skin burst. Blood poured down over my eyebrows. I involuntarily closed my eyes. Blood trickled into my eyes. Then all my senses vanished and I drowned into darkness.

**A/N: How was it? Okay, because this is the very first chapter, I decided not to talk to the gang about this one. They will return though! Oh, and I want to remind everyone about my deviantART account (has Arthemia cover and pics). PLUS because I was bored and I'm weird and monsters can't trace my comp – I made a facebook page for me! Yeah. I make a fake account using the name of a character and now use it to run a page. I have a page for me, "Huntress of the Sea". Currently no one likes it . . . but if you do I'll start using it for my rants and you'll have shorter author notes! So yeah, please like it! **

**So what did you guys think? Was it a good start? I hope so! Please let me know what you think, whether it's through a review, fav/alert or PM! Let me know! Can't wait to get more done (I have BARELY written) and see what you guys think! Peace, love, and Percy Jackson.**

**((P.S. I stole that. *pokes head outside* And Percy – THAT IS JUST A SAYING!))**


	2. HyperActivity

**A/N: Yay! Finished, in like, three days! SO HAPPY! Honestly, I picked this back up and when I was done for the day – I felt like myself and alive for the first time in WEEKS. And I slipped into Arthemia's voice so much easier than Pearla's – is that because I'm just used to her? Maybe. Anyways, I'm finally back up and running for the most part! I'm also trying to finish my own novel by the end of the year – plus two and a half (short film) movie scripts! Hades, that's a lot. Plus sci and gr 11 english ... in gr 10 ... we will see how this goes.  
>Anyways, someone mentioned how it was weird Arthemia was called "Mia". Well, it explains in her book (SO READ IT FIRST) and also – if you had to talk to her fast wouldn't you say that instead of her full name? Besides, only two people (not including me) can call her that ...<br>Also, I realized I intentionally mix up past and present tense - but hey, Rick Riordan does that in the Kane Chronicles!  
>Gah, I am rambly tonight! See, this is why you should like me on facebook! I can reply to your reviews and get my ramblyness out there! So please like me! Enough chitchat – enjoy your chapter! <strong>

Arthemia: Hyper-Activity

I stood there calmly with a scowl on my face and my arms folded as I watched the demigod girl sink to the ground unconscious. The back of her head plopped onto the cement and her calves were folded beneath her. I figured she didn't have brain damage though. Percy looked up at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I snapped. "You said do something!" He had said that. And it wasn't exactly like I could walk into the fight and restrain the girl; hitting her in the forehead with a pebble had been the best choice. Perhaps not the most ideal, but the best one.

Percy rolled his eyes and bent over to pick up the unconscious girl. He carefully held her up bridal style. With a jerk of his head he motioned in the direction he had parked his parent's car and marched off. I glared at him and keeping my arms crossed stormed after him. He knew as well as I did why I was miserable. I followed sulkily to where the car was.

Really it was a miracle he could still use the car. He had forgotten it on the property in our haste to leave the Larchorn after my quest three weeks ago. Normally any parent would take away their son's car privileges. But Percy did need the car (and Rachel the oracle had a feeling it might be a bit useful) and he did get it back before they really noticed. Of course that was only thanks to me. Since my mother, Hestia, can returned me home when I ask her to, I asked if Percy could come to. A favour I didn't owe the guy. But I got him back to the car and he drove it home. He still insisted on using the awful thing.

I walked after Percy to the top level of the public multi-level parking space. I was still amazed – and disgusted – by Manhattan. Everything was built up for spacing purposes. And it was all shiny and unnatural. I didn't like it. I didn't like the city. I didn't like the noise, the feel, the smell. I hated the city.

Percy unlocked his parent's car and opened the back door. He set the girl inside and did up a seatbelt. Her head lolled to the side and blood still trickled out of her cut. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be for a head wound. I quickly opened the other side of the car's back door and dashed in. I didn't want to be in the car; but I wanted my bow and quiver back. Percy had made me leave it in the car. I hugged my precious equipment to my chest and took a deep breath. I had been starting to feel anxious and high-strung without it.

I sat down with the girl on my left and did up the seatbelt. I slammed the door shut and stroked my bow on my lap. I wished I could have brought Aria. But she was at Camp Half-Blood with my half-sister Annabeth Chase; just in case something happened and I needed to be contacted. I still wished she was here. The girl next to me moaned.

Percy slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He carefully drove down the parking lot and onto the road. He slowly began to navigate through Manhattan traffic. I glared out the window at the tall shiny skyscrapers as the flashed by. I really did hate this city; and all cities. We were silent for a couple minutes until Percy began to drive across one of the bridges.

"I knew we should have left you at camp," Percy grumbled. "You cause nothing but trouble." My head snapped up and I glared at him through the rear view mirror. He was alternating his attention between the road and me.

"Then why didn't you argue more?" I growled. "I didn't want to come! You could have handle this just fine . . . okay well you could have gotten her into a dead end then probably blown something up." I never said he was good at doing things. "But I did what had to be done! We got the girl!"

Percy sighed. "Why did we have to get her? I mean I know Rachel wants to locate the other six but . . . why us?" I rolled my eyes and made a sound of disgust.

"How should I know? I'm not the psychic one. Maybe she'll be important. Use your head bubble-brain!" I snarled. Did I seriously just use bubble-brain? That was one of worst names yet. Gods being in this city was getting to me. It was worse than camp.

"Hey, I thought we stopped with the insults!" Percy protested.

"Nope. Never said that," I hissed before glaring out the window again. Percy mumbled something about camp under his breath. I really did wish I had stayed behind. Camp was better than this city. I didn't like camp to much though. It was stifling at times.

Camp Half-Blood was too crowded, to busy for my tastes. It was chaotic, it was loud, and I was awkward. I had been a member of Camp Half-Blood for almost three weeks. I had completed one quest, and was the only camper in Cabin 8; Artemis's cabin. That was part of the reason I didn't like camp. No one would accept me because I was the daughter of the three virgin goddesses; Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. It was odd, I knew that. But few people could stomach it. There was also the fact I would often have my annoying uncle, Apollo, randomly stopping by to say high. Usually it was because he found out something interesting (meaning it affected him or Artemis) or he got dumped by a mortal man or woman.

All that made me dislike camp quite a bit. It just wasn't my type of place. I needed freedom and shadows and privacy. But I still preferred it to a city – which I loathed.

By this point, as my thoughts had been running like crazy, Percy was driving down Long Island towards camp. I blinked myself out of my reverie and turned my attention to the demigod girl we had been sent out to retrieve. There was something about the way she had been acting that made me think we'd either be enemies or friends.

My eyes swept over the girl. She wore tattered, worn jeans that were faded so they were almost white. Ill-fitting beat up running shoes were hanging off her feet. She had on a threadbare green tee-shirt and a long, grey woolen overcoat that looked more like a sweater; it had several deep pockets both inside and out. I focused on her face. She was thin; she had clearly struggled to eat. Her mouth was a thin pale line but turned upwards a little bit at the corners, giving her a mischievous look. She had thick, quirky brown eyebrows. Her nose was shallow at the top, but curved out and up; it rounded off at the tip and almost gave her a pig like look. Almost. I had seen her eyes when they were open. They were naturally wide and framed by long, thick, dark lashes and they were a deep, beautiful blue colour. The girl's hair fell down several inches past her shoulders; it was waved so tightly it could be described as crimped. For the most part it was a deep goldeny-brown colour. There were a few streaks of a lighter blonde-brown colour through it, one framing the side of her face; and there were a few streaks of cinnamon brown as well.

Looks like I wasn't the only girl with odd hair. That thought pleased me.

After I finished analyzing the demigod, I looked out the window. We were almost to camp. I recognized the landscape. The travel time had gone by really fast. Maybe I _should _listen to Chiron and get tested for ADHD . . . oh who am I kidding? I didn't need the test – I wouldn't even be able to sit through it. The only thing I could ever focus on is hunting.

The next few minutes passed with me practically dancing in my seat to get out. I did not like cars; I was really tempted to blow the spark plug up. Not that that would work or anything. Finally Percy pulled the car up to the base of Half-Blood Hill. As soon as the car had stopped I unlocked the door manually and forced it open. I paused momentarily to pull my quiver and bow over my head. Then I bolted forward and starting running up the grassy side of the hill.

About halfway up the hill I stopped and looked back down. Percy was following at a slower pace and carrying the demigod girl in his arms. She was still out cold – she hadn't even stirred. Oops. For a second I felt guilty, and then shrugged it off. She had been fighting us after all – and getting worked up over a stupid tart. I raised my eyebrows at Percy like _hurry up slowpoke _before turning on my heel and resuming my run to the summit. At a slightly slower pace though.

Annabeth was waiting for us at the top of the hill. Annabeth Chase was a daughter of Athena, my half sister, the official architect for New Olympus as they called it, and Percy Jackson's (the bloke I was with) girlfriend. The last one still amazed me sometimes. Annabeth had curly bright blonde hair, a tanned complexion, and startling stormy grey eyes. She was wearing a camp tee-shirt, jean shorts and running shoes. Her arms were folded and she looked a little bored as she waited for us.

She was next to Thalia's pine tree (not that Thalia is still in the tree or anything). Glittering on the lowest boughs was the Golden Fleece and wrapped around the base was Peleus, the purple guard dragon. I still sometimes mistake him from a distance as cables. Peleus's head was raised and he was looking at me. Aria, my good owl friend and gift from Athena, was perched on his head. I didn't know why, but they had, I guess, become friends or something. They got along well. Yeah, a barn owl and mythological dragon got along. I didn't understand it either.

Aria hooted when she saw me and Peleus hissed steam out of his nose. He liked me too, especially after I gave him a squirrel. I got along with the strangest of animals. The corners of my mouth twitched, I almost half-smiled. But I didn't.

"Hi Peleus," I greeted scratching the dragon under the chin. "Hey Aria." Next to us Annabeth cleared her throat. I glanced over at her, half-interested. Percy was almost to the top of the hill. I didn't like the look on Annabeth's face.

"Apollo's here," she told me. I froze. "He said he had a free day and wanted to spend it with you . . . he got dumped again." My head immediately snapped up and I felt the blood drain from my face. In three weeks, I had talked with my uncle at least a dozen times. He really like spending time with me; probably because I was his only niece, he claimed I was like Artemis, and I couldn't tell him to leave me alone without the risk of dying. I looked at Annabeth panicked, then down at camp.

"Um . . ." I couldn't make a sentence. I did not want to spend _more _time with my uncle – he was a little perky for my tastes. "Tell him . . . tell him I had something really important to hunt. He won't try and find me then." The words came out in a rush. I gave her a half wave before dashing off down the hill into camp. Percy was just coming up to Annabeth and I saw him look after me like I was crazy.

"Arthemia!" He yelled. "Where are you going? We –"

"Sorry!" I hollered over my shoulder. "Long story – send Aria when the girl wakes up!" Then I was gone. I could vaguely hear Percy questioning Annabeth. I bolted past the Big House and down to the cabins. I kept a sharp eye out for Apollo. If he saw me, I was doomed. I slipped behind the cabins on the left – the male gods' cabins. I had a good idea of what I could do until the girl woke up.

I made my way over to Cabin 9. Now I'm sure you're thinking _you're going to the Hephaestus cabin?_ And yes, normally I wouldn't have thought of going there. But I was looking for someone, a partner of sorts. I walked over to the door of cabin nine. It had a wheel like a submarine hatch, and was made of metal. It was decorated with gears that triggered the gods know what in booby traps. There was a smoke stake that pumped out grey smoke. It looked like a factory.

I twisted the wheel so the door opened just enough for me to stick my head in. I wiggled in almost up to my shoulders and looked around. Even now, the inside of cabin nine both amazed and shocked me. There were work benches with little tools of course, and the bunks where all lined up nicely with a camouflage curtain that dropped over each of them. There were complex control panels built in to the footboards and headboards of each bunk. They were so confusing and intricate, even I had taken a long time to figure out what they did.

I turned my head back and forth and scanned the cabin. One of the younger boys, Harley, was sitting on his bunk tinkering with something. The only girl in the Hephaestus cabin, Nyssa, was standing at one of the tool tables and inspecting something with her back to the door. I didn't see anyone else, but I knew that didn't mean others weren't here. I took this scene in, in a second. Nyssa, who had heard the door opening, looked over – she wasn't surprised to see me looking in.

"Forge," she said, turning back to whatever she was doing. I nodded.

"'K," I pulled my head out of the doorway and closed the odd cabin door. I moved to the shadows of the cabin and cast a look around the cabins' green. It was pretty much deserted, a couple Athena campers were going to their cabin – but they wouldn't rat me out to Apollo, we were family. Aside from them, the place was empty. I relaxed a little and snuck forward from shadow to shadow, making sure I didn't see any signs my well-meaning uncle.

When I reached the end of the cabins I burst into a sprint. I took in a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. The muscles in my body relaxed a bit more as I ran. It felt good to run, not constrained by crowds of people like I had been in Manhattan. I felt alive as I ran. My feet moving lightly along the beaten down grass I took the fastest route to the forge. I remember something half-finished I had left the night before.

Turning north I picked up the pace and kept a sharp eye out for any one Apollo related. Once I got close enough I slowed down to a walk. I looked up at the sky as I did. It was surprisingly bright and sunny, though the sun did feel muted. The air was warm and the weather was fitting for late June. I looked in a deep breath, the smells of the forest was covered by the smell of the sea and melting metal.

I walked up to the forge door, which also had a submarine like hatch, and gripped the wheel. I could feel the fires burning inside, and their smoke was filling the air. Ever since my quest when I had gotten my full fire gifts, I had been able to sense fire in my gut. It was a handy little thing that came with being a fire user, same as my slightly enhanced night-vision. It didn't enhance it by much, but if I was ever locked in a place where you could see nothing, I'd be able to make out shapes of some kind – apparently it was because I had 'fire within'.

I twisted the wheel and there was a rush of air as the door split open. The heat of the forge slapped me, but I didn't mind it. I stepped into the forge and the doors slid shut behind me. A majority of the Hephaestus campers were working on various projects. Some were making machines while some were pounding on weapons on anvils or melting down metals. The counselor, Jake Mason, was pouring a pot of molten bronze into a mold and consulting a schematic at the same time. I marveled at how all of these children could do that.

Jake noticed me and looked at me briefly. "Back room," he said. I nodded and worked my way past everyone through the forge. Now this was something the Books hadn't mentioned, since Percy never knew. There was a hidden room attached to the forge. I walked over to the back wall of the forge and slid aside a movable hoister of scrap metal. Behind it, was a door that blended into the wall. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. On the other side was a short staircase that led down to another door.

I walked into the tiny hallways and closed the door behind me. I practically jumped down the flight of stairs to the other door and pushed that one – which was a swinging door – open. I stepped in to the large, subterranean workshop behind.

The workshop was the size of a playing field. There was a large, round, raised workspace in the middle that used to be bare. On the walls were blueprints and schematics and drawings and notes that only half made sense to me (I am not meant to be any sort of technician). There were countless boards and trays filled with tools of all sorts. In the back there was a kiln and anvil. Parts of all types and what I thought looked suspiciously like wings were hanging suspended by cables from the ceiling – except in the centre.

You see, this room isn't below the forge. It's underground behind the forge, with a bare field of grass above it. It was made years ago, when camp first came to the valley, and it was rigged so the ground above was false. With the press of a button the ground could crack open and revealed a large hole the size of the workspace. Then workspace pad, which was already raised, would rise up and fill in the space. This allowed anything built in here to be released right into camp. There was also another way to get out. In a corner, right next to the staircase – and the forge – there was a one way glass "escape hole". From above, you couldn't tell it was there. But from down here in the workshop, there was a ladder leading up and you could see right through the glass. Hit a button and it would slid open.

I walked into the workshop and looked up to the workspace. There, sitting on it like a giant statue of bronze and gold, was a disassembled mechanical dragon. It lay there curled in a loose circle, its legs tucked next to it and its head barely still attached. It was magnificent, all the scales shinning and the talons looked like gleaming knives. And sitting on its neck, twisting a screwdriver, was the only male in all humanity I could talk to without immediately having the temptation to roast him at the smallest thing said wrong.

Yeah, shocked me too.

I cleared my throat and he looked over to me. David, son of Hephaestus, looked over at me in surprise. He was my age, with brown eyes and dark brown hair. David stopped what he was doing and swung his leg over the side so he was no longer straddling the dragon's neck.

"You're here," he said, "I thought you wouldn't be here today, weren't you out with Percy doing something to do with the prophecy?" I sighed and nodded.

"I was," I admitted. "We just got back and the girl we picked up is . . . out commission." David sort of knew me by now (and everyone knew my temper) and he gave me a look. "She was putting up a fight – so _shut it. _Anyways, Apollo is here now, so I figured I'd pick up where I left off until I'm need back with that girl." I pulled a face.

"Oh." Was all David said before moving back to his original position and working again on the dragon's neck. In case you're wondering, the dragon is the Bronze Dragon made by the Hephaestus cabin years ago that was woken up my Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard, and Charles Beckendorf. We were working on it together. David was doing the wire and mechanics and stuff, I was doing the circuitry.

See, when I was younger, my father (curse him) tried to teach me robotics and wiring and all the jazz. I understood it, but I never really liked it. Of course at the age I had wanted to please my father (which was stupid of me) and had read up on all sorts of systems and memorized them. I still remember most of them, or bits and pieces. Because of that I was helping out with the Bronze Dragon.

Giving a half-shrug as David banged on something I walked over to the nearby workbench and sat down on a tall stool. I picked up the old, corroded control disk and inspected it carefully. Once sure nothing had changed since last time, I placed it back down on the table and slid one of the textbooks I had 'borrowed' from the Athena cabin and started flipping through it. I kept my equipment on as I did so, I may be safe but I wasn't taking them off no matter what.

Time passed as I worked on the control disk and other pieces. I had a notebook and pencil on my lap that I used to make notes in; about what I did to each piece, the wiring systems, as well as some Greek writing that edged a couple of the pieces. I had a theory magic was involved, but the writing was so corroded and jumble I was slow at the translations – which irritated me since I was fluent in Greek.

I sat there at the bench for at least half an hour, working slowly to the tinkering of David's tools and the low crackle of the fire. If all my time at camp was divided between this and hunting, I might actually started to enjoy staying here – but the whole prophecy thing kind of cut into that. Not like that was my fault. As I worked, I didn't really think about the demigod girl. She wasn't high on my importance list at the time. The control disk sparked.

I was writing in my notebook, finally understanding a piece on the disk, when I felt a strum of tension in my gut and David suddenly yelled, "Hit the dirt!" before he himself rolled down next to the dragon.

I snapped up straight, my face turning towards the dragon where I felt what was happening inside. The next thing I knew there was the sound of combustion and waves of flames and thick smoke exploded out from the dragon. Immediately I threw up my hands palms first. I focused all my will upon the explosion. The fireball stopped dead, the size of a boulder and all the energy still visibly swirling. I gritted my teeth and kept my hands up, my goal being to squeeze the explosion out of existence. I stared at the fireball, I could already feel my strength waning and the control loosening.

David's head popped up behind the dragon. "What the –"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched, my concentration momentarily vanishing. The fiery explosion expanded out by nearly a foot before I got it under control again. My arms were shaking where I held them and sweat was beading on my brow. My heart was pounding hard against my breast and I was struggling to get air in. I knew I couldn't hold the energy back for much longer. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to squeeze my hands together. The fire wouldn't follow, it was too strong. Sweat rolled down my temple and my arms felt like rubber.

I made a moaning noise, "I . . . can't . . . hold it –" Then my strength gave out and the explosion ripped outwards. A wave of burning heat (that didn't hurt) slammed into me and my vision was engulfed in red and orange and black. There was a roaring sound. Air was sucked out of my lungs

When the explosion died down I blinked unsteadily and looked around. The workshop wasn't badly damage – which was a relief. A few things were singed and a little burnt; the edges of tables were crispy. I looked over at the textbook and my notebook now on the floor, the papers were smouldering. David was standing with smoking clothes and looking shocked. When I looked down at me, I saw I was unaffected. I slid off the stool, I felt dizzy.

"Oops," I mumbled, embarrassed. I picked up my notebook and placed it on the work table and looked around again. I felt a surge of anger. I was a _failure. _I was a fire user, a member of the Great Prophecy, the daughter of the three virgins – and _this _was all I could accomplish. I had been more or less in control when fighting Giants with my fire, but now I was hopeless.

David looked over at me, "I thought you had something for your power." I tensed and glared at him, he cringed.

"You know what?" I growled. "When _you _have fire powers – when _you _have a crazy destiny – then talk to me about power! I haven't EVER been able to control this! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rage coursed through my veins. All the times I had tried to use my fire gift, and it had back fired – that made me angry. I had an Amulet for control but I couldn't control fire. It eluded me. And I felt all those bitter feelings rise in me now. "You don't know what I go through! You don't know what fire is like! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! It's _wild, _it's _dangerous, _it's something ONLY I KNOW! So don't talk about items for POWER!" Without even thinking I stalked towards him. David backed up.

"Look – it's just – that –" he tried.

"JUST WHAT?" I snapped. "That I'm different and powerful and weird and you're not?" I kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Without thinking I pulled out both my knives and dug them under his chin. "I didn't have control! So what? I'M WORKING ON IT!" I could feel the smoke curling off my hair, but I didn't stop it. "If you think fire is SO easy to control why don't you - !" I was cut short by a sharp _ta-ta-ta _sound repeating itself over and over again. A sharp sound I recognized.

I jerked upright and swung around, absent-mindedly slipping my knives away. Sitting on top of the one-way glass trapdoor, was Aria. She was sitting there with her wings spread out as she peaked at the glass. "Aria?" I muttered under my breath, confused for a moment as my anger drained from me. I gasped out loud when realization hit me. "She's awake!"

I darted over to the ladder and hit the button on the wall. Aria kicked herself into the air as the glass plain started to retract. Before it was even half way open I grabbed the rungs and scurried up. I pushed myself over the edge and onto the grass as Aria landed on my left shoulder. I stomped on the pressure system and the plain started to close back up. I paused to marvel at how well it blended in, if I didn't know it was there I wouldn't be able to see it – same as everyone else.

I quickly turned southwards and took off at a sprint. The wind made my hair billow out behind me, my arrows rattled a little bit on my back (they were tightly packed), and with Aria's familiar weight on my shoulder, I almost felt like I was back in the forest. If I closed my eyes I could practically smell the earthy, warm scent of trees and hear the sound of animals' steps and bird calls. I missed my home. Three weeks at camp, and the forest where I spent two years of my life was still my home.

I ran fast across camp. The classes were changing so I got yelled at a lot as I ran. People cursed me; a couple cheered me on for whatever reason. I ignored them all. I raced across camp, past the cabins, past a majority of campers; I raced down to the Big House. Still going at full speed I charged up to the four-story baby blue and white trim farm house. I bolted around to the door that would lead to the wing I figured the girl would be in and slowed to a halt.

I opened the door and stepped inside. As the door swung shut behind me I found myself in a hallway that lead to the main sitting room. I hesitated as noise reached my ears. It was the sound of voices, yelling, and contact. I heard several thuds. I took a couple slow steps in. The first few sentences became understandable.

"What is going on?" Chiron's voice.

"Well – uh – you see – ack!" Percy's voice, followed by the sound of a blow. I stepped forward.

"Percy! Why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth. She was yelling. I moved further down the hall.

"I did!" Percy protested, "I said she – whoa!" there was a hiss of air as something whistled through it.

"'Ow do yu know me!" I recognized that as the demigod girl's voice. I heard another contact and a screech of pain.

"See? I told you! This girl is crazier than Arthemia!" Immediately there was a scowl on my face and my eyes were dangerous narrow slits. I glared down the hall. Percy Jackson was going to pay for saying that! I stalked down to hall to the room.

"Wotcher want wiv me, yu bloody cops!" the girl screamed. I stepped into the shadow of the door and wasn't sure whether to laugh or gasp. The girl was wide awake and on her feet, her hair was flying and her bottomless blue eyes were shifting around like a cornered animal's. Percy was backed up against a wall as she kicked and punched at him repeatedly with the ferocity of a wild beast. Even though it must have hurt, she kept it up and Percy could barely defend, she was moving so fast. "Why am I 'ere? 'Oo are yu workin' for? Where are yu sendin' me? I want ter go back! Yu can't keep me 'ere!" She screamed a few more odd sounding curses and kept punching Percy.

I stepped into the room, and folded my arms, a half smile pulling at the corner of my mouth, "I like this chick."

**A/N: So this is more likely my usual length of a chapter. How was it? I'm not recording my conversation with everyone this time just 'cause I think it'll be a bit easier to swallow after the next chapter ... so wait till then and they'll be back! Unless of course people say they don't want to. So like me on facebook as Huntress of the Sea (it's a page), and review or fav or alert or whatever to let me know what you thought and if you liked this! That's all, I'll try to update when I can with my busy schedule, and I'll see you next time. Peace, Love and Percy Jackson!**

**((Percy! I don't care if you don't get it! It's just an expression I stole!))**


	3. A T&T

**A/N: ((I write this all up, then bruise my back the next day falling off my horse when I have an archery competition Wednesday - pray to Apollo for me; now onto our regularly scheduled rant))  
>PleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMe! I don't know what happened! I just . . . didn't write as much! Something happen with the new semester and my writing rate plummeted! Gods, it's been months since I updated this. I FEEL SO DAMN HORRIBLE! *cries* I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I wanted to write but it never happened! Don't kill me! That chapter is here at last!<strong>

**So yes, here is the third chapter. I feel like it's long but it's actually around my usual length. Odd. And ... I'm just going to get this over with. I know you'll want to kill me but ... I have a good reason? Basically, I'll be on hiatus from fanfiction. I really want to work on my own book (*cough* New Year's goal *cough*). I'll still be updating the Lost Goddess on Fridays (until I run out of chapters) but the others ... well, unless the urge to write them hits me. No. I am so sorry, go ahead and hate me. But I want to be a published author. I want to write my own worlds. Camp will be shunning me soon anyways because of this . . . I am truly sorry, but I want to be published. Sorry. Now, I'll give you your chapter.**

Percy: A T&T

Arthemia's bell-like voice rang out crystal clear and cut through everything like a knife blade. We all froze and turned to face her like we were under a spell. She stood there with her arms folded across her chest, one of her cold yet amused partial smiles on her face. But I saw the look in her eyes and I shuddered. It was deadly cold and predatorial. I had a bad feeling she had heard a majority of what was said. The half-smile on her face twitched.

The demigod girl whose name I still hadn't learnt detached herself from me and walked over to Arthemia. She put her hands on her hips and her blue eyes swept up and down Arthemia coolly. There was a moment of silence. I stayed against the wall, Annabeth next to me, Chiron in his wheelchair, and Mr. D lounging on the couch and reaching some wine magazine.

"So nice of you to join us, Arthemia," Chiron said eventually. Her mismatched eyes flickered over to Chiron before fixing on the girl again.

"I was working on something," she said in a flat voice. "But I came, didn't I?" Me, Annabeth, and Chiron looked at each other.

"She has a point," I said. I should have kept my mouth shut. Arthemia's grey and yellow eyes fixed on me and the half smile was replaced by a harsh scowl. She stomped around the demigod girl and stormed over to me.

"You," she spat, pointing a finger at me, "don't talk. You'll get what's coming to you later." I swallowed and just nodded. She had heard what I said. "Though I suppose watching you get beat up was good enough." My jaw dropped. And I looked between Arthemia and the girl.

"I was not getting beat up! She freaked and attacked me; I'm not going to attack back!" I protested. Arthemia raised an eyebrow and I knew what she was thinking. "That doesn't mean you can now – !"

"Please, save this for later," Chiron interrupted. "Arthemia, Percy told us what happened and how you acquired the girl, could you –"

"Stop! Put the mockers on goin' on like I'm bloody well not 'ere!" cut in the demigod girl. "Wot bloody orphanage is this, eh? 'Ow did the bobbies find me?" All of us just stared at the girl, even Mr. D looked up. I didn't know what the girl was talking about; I could barely understand what she was saying. It was garbled sounding.

"You have an odd accent," Annabeth commented. "Where are you from?" The girl spun on her, her eyes flashing dangerously. She moved in closer, looking ready to punch or something.

"It's Cockney, isn't it?" Arthemia said. The girl turned to her surprised, an eyebrow raised. "You're from England. Although . . . your voice isn't as thick as theirs. You've been in America a long time, haven't you?" The girl lowered her guard but still eyed Arthemia warily.

"Yeah, yu could say that," she mumbled. "Woss some kid me age doin' 'elpin' out the bleedin' coppers?" From a moment Arthemia furrowed her eyebrows and stared. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"You think we're the police?" she said skeptically.

"Well that would explain a lot . . ." I muttered under my breath.

Chiron wheeled over to the girl. "My dear, we are not the police. Quite the opposite in fact. You see, you're not . . . normal, let's say. You're a special child. We had to make sure you were safe; here. At our camp. It's a camp for special people like you."

"Is that wotcher callin' an orphanage now? A camp? I don't bloody well believe yu!" She glared at us defiantly. "I'm free and yu can't take that oray from me! I don't follow yor rules! Yu can't make me! I en't stayin' 'ere!" With another glare she bolted for the door. Immediately Arthemia darted in front of her and bared the way. She looked at the girl harshly.

"Look, I'm with you, and I don't want to be here," she hissed, "but you are _not _leaving!" I didn't know who was more surprised, the girl or everyone else to see Arthemia helping camp. For a moment shocked tension filled the air. Then the girl overcame her surprise and looked suspiciously at Arthemia.

"Why should I trust yu?" the girl queried. "Wot about the bleedin' coppers' man?" She gestured at me with a flick of her head, her odd hair flashing in the light. I glanced at everyone cluelessly; coppers' man? What the heck was a copper exactly? Wasn't it some type of police name?

Arthemia raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Percy? Please," she scoffed. "He wouldn't be able to be a cop if the world depended on it."

"Hey!" I protested. "That's not true!"

Arthemia rolled her eyes. "Yes it is, you're too soft. And you have the worst aim in the history of humanity."

"We can't all be gifted at everything!"

"I am _not _gifted at everything!"

"Whatever! And what does aim have to do with anything?"

"Police use guns and whatnot! It requires aim!"

"Who cares?"

Arthemia growled in her throat and moved as if to charge me.

"Stop it you two before there's a nuclear reaction!" Annabeth interrupted standing between me and Arthemia. Nuclear reaction? Well with Arthemia and her fire power I wouldn't be to surprised . . . "We've got more important matters."

Arthemia growled at me again just to show she wasn't through and gave a curt nod at Annabeth. "Right." She turned her attention back to the girl, who had been standing in front of her and watching us with uncertain interest. I noticed she was ready for fight or flight. "Anyways, as you can see Percy-the-idiot isn't a policeman." The girl raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Then 'ow do yu explain ta . . . ?" the girl gestured vaguely and glanced at me suspiciously. We all looked at her confused. The girl looked at us through narrowed eyes and poked her chest, giving me another look.

I frowned. "What?" I pointed at my chest, confused. The girl gave a slow nod. "What about – oh, you mean the - ?" I punched myself in the chest, barely feeling the dull force that hit me. The girl nodded vigorously, giving me a look like I was an idiot.

"Yea'," the girl said. "'Ow else do yu explain ta padding?" There was a moment of confused silence. Then Annabeth and Chiron nodded in realization and Arthemia smacked her forehead.

"The invincibility," Arthemia said. "She thinks your invincibility is actually padding, _that's _why she think you're with the police." I made an O with my mouth in response. Arthemia turned her focus onto the girl. "Percy isn't wearing padding, or anything of the sort. It might not make sense just yet – there's a lot to explain – but long story short Percy can't get hurt. He bears a curse – another to explain – and it renders him invincible; he's unable to be physically harmed." Arthemia slid her two-toned glance over to me, an evilly mischievous look in her eye. "Here, I'll show you."

The girl stared at us with flat out interest and confusion. Arthemia walked over to me and Aria fluttered off her shoulder and on to Annabeth's. Arthemia pulled her bow off her back and drew an arrow from her quiver, knocking it on her bow. I got a looked and sighed, rolling up my shirt to show there was nothing underneath. I glared at Arthemia. She smirked at me, raised her bow, and drew back. The girl gasped in horror. The drawn back arrow tip was just over a foot away from my chest. The girl almost ran forward but Chiron caught her and held her back. Arthemia released the arrow. The arrow immediately hit and bounced harmlessly off my chest, clattering to the floor. I took a half step back from the force behind it – Arthemia's arrows might as well be cannons for the power their speed punches.

Arthemia bent and retrieved her arrow calmly as I lowered my shirt. The girl let out a strangled gasp and stumbled away, her face bloodless. Arthemia walked over to her and gently put a hand on her arm. The girl recoiled.

"I know," Arthemia said. "It's both shocking and horrifying at the same time – I felt the same way when I found out – and I had been trying to kill the guy!" I could resist my reaction at what Arthemia had just said; I started to smile and nearly laughed.

"You were scared! You tried to shoot me and when it didn't work you were scared! You didn't know what to do and it scared you!" I crowed, feeling triumphant. Arthemia _never _showed fear (except that one time after the Challenge, but that was an exception because it was soul-shattering). Arthemia spun on me, hissing and glaring. An arrow was back on her bow string.

"If that _ever _leaves this room, Perseus Jackson –" I flinched at my full name. "- I _will not hesitate _to kill you in the most painful way possible, burn your body, and scattered the ashes in the world's oceans. Do you understand me? If that _ever_ comes out of your mouth again - _NEVER _say I was SCARED _AGAIN!_" I swallowed and nodded. Angry Arthemia; not something to ever be directed at yourself. I speak from lots of experience in three weeks alone. Her eyes bored into me like burning arrows, I nodded again and she looked away. She forced her expression to soften towards the girl.

"So 'oo are yu?" the girl asked, voice shaking. "'Ow is this poss'able? 'Oo are yu people?" All of us sighed. That was the hardest question asked by new demigods. Who we were, who _they _were. It was hard to explain. Annabeth, Arthemia, and Chiron all looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation that went something like –

Arthemia: _Verbal or physical?_ She lit a tiny spark as an example.

Annabeth: _Verbal, or she'll faint._

Chiron: _No, she's too wary. Get her to relax. Find out who she is._

Annabeth: _She'll fight._

Chiron: _She trusts Arthemia because of age._

Arthemia: _No!_

Chiron: _Yes. You have to._

Arthemia: _. . . fine._

It was startling, to find I could read them all so easily and how they managed to do this within a few seconds. Arthemia glared at all of us and bared her teeth angrily before forcing her expression calm and turning to the girl. The girl looked at Arthemia suspiciously, while miss-sour-puss tried for a not-so-convincing smile. It looked more like a grimace.

"We're people like you, who are different. We see and deal with things the way they really are – you've probably had experiences you can't explain, and so have we. Think of it . . . like there are two layers in the world. Most can see one, but a few people are a part of both layers. Make sense?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and leaned away in response. Arthemia took a deep, frustrated breath. "Why don't we do some introductions first?" Arthemia began pointing to each of us. "That's Chiron, our activities director." She turned. "That's Annabeth Chase, one of the oldest campers, and a cabin leader." She turned again. "That's Mr. D, short for Dionysus – long story, we'll get to. He's the camp director but he doesn't like being here, so don't annoy him."

"You mean like you do?" Mr. D grumbled, not looking up from his magazine. Arthemia glared viciously but held her tongue, knowing the last time she acted out in his presence.

Arthemia jabbed her thumb at me. "And that's Percy Jackson. You might have heard of him, he has books and – well it's another long story. Point is, he's sometimes an idiot but if you need someone reliable and able to fight, get him. You can trust him." I noticed her face twist with distaste, as if she still couldn't believe she trusted me herself. "And my name is Arthemia. What's yours?"

The girl's wide, deep blue eye shifted to each of us uneasily. She swallowed slowly. "Me name's Pearla," she mumbled. "Just Pearla. 'Appy?" She looked at us sourly. "Now tell me wot these long stories are. Yu can't take me and not tell me fings." All of us looked at each other uncomfortably, here came the hard part. It was always easier when the person had been attacked, or read the books. Explaining from scratch was always harder.

"We'll tell you," Arthemia assured her. "But why don't you tell us about yourself a little? Information for information, a trade. We'll tell you all about us, but first – will anyone coming looking for you? Just so we know, will anyone be trying to find you. That's all we need to know, then we can tell you everything." Arthemia glanced at us, as if for approval. I nodded encouragingly; she had remembered something we had forgotten. She was easily incorporating in the question if we'd have to deal with mortals into what she was saying.

The girl jerked away, her eyes flashing. She looked at us in anger and disgust and confusion. "O'course no geezer's 'ave a lookin' for me!" she exclaimed. "Only yer damn orphanage an' wotever damn coppers yor workin' wiv!" We were quiet for a moment.

"Well aside from that being entirely wrong – good to know you're not going to be tracked down!" I said, trying to keep the mood light. It didn't work. Pearla glared at me, and if I hadn't been so used to Arthemia glaring at me, she would have looked almost scary.

"Look," Annabeth stepping in, "why don't we all sit down and we can explain now. All right?" Pearla looked at us suspiciously again but nodded. The tension abated slightly as we all took our place in the couches and chairs. Me and Annabeth were next to each other on a couch, Pearla and Arthemia each took separate chairs.

There was a moment of awkward silence as we sat there, unsure of how exactly we should explain everything. I was hoping Arthemia would just take control again but she glanced at us helplessly and I realized she had _no _idea what she was doing. She was completely winging this calm demeanor and I saw she was about to snap with it. I figured I'd better step in.

"How to explain this . . ." I said. "Well, you know Manhattan, right?" Pearla nodded and looked at me like I was stupid. "Meaning you've obviously gone by the Metropolitan Museum." She nodded again. "So you know how there are the exhibits of the Greek and Roman stuff and all the relics? The stuff advertised on all the posters outside." A nod, still getting an _are you stupid _look. "All those things are, well, real. The culture they're from and all the gods and monsters they talk about, or represent, are real.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is Greek mythology, isn't mythology. They're all real and still exist. They live in America now and – like they used to – they have kids with mortals. They kids are people like us, special people. We're half human and half god, demigods. That's why we brought you here; you're getting older which means monsters are going to start trying to kill you. Camp exists to protect and train demigods because monsters can't get in here. You follow?"

There was silence for a moment, her eyes shifting to all of us. "Yer tellin' me, that them posters I've seen sayin' 'visit the bleedin' gods of Ancient Greece' are advertising real gods that exist? That evry person 'ere is 'alf god, then, eh?" She stared at us before her eyes flashed dangerously and she half rose out of her chair. "Are yu daft, isit? Do yu take me for a fool?" We looked at her deadly seriously. "Well, right, I spose on some levels it does make sense – but, oi, it's completely crazy!"

Arthemia sighed and leaned against the armrest. "Can I please singe her eyebrows off?"

"_No._"

"It would convince her!"

"'Ow could yu singe me eyebrows?" Pearla looked at us quizzically. "Wotever. If yu are 'alf god, 'oo do yu 'ave as a parent? Are you lot related?" Immediately all of us sat bolt upright and stared at each other; confusion, horror, and downright _disgust _written on our faces.

"There is no way I'm related to this _oaf!_" Arthemia screeched jerking her thumb at me.

"Normally I'd be insulted but I don't want to be related to you anymore then you do!" I said. I looked at Pearla. "I am not related whatsoever to these two – though they are related. My dad is Poseidon, Greek god of the sea."

"Oh, right, well 'ow were I sposed ter know, eh?" Pearla looked at Annabeth and Arthemia. "So if 'e's related to the bloomin' sea god, right, this Poseidon, 'oo are yu two related to?" She said Poseidon oddly. "'Ow are yu two related to each uvver?"

"We're half sisters," Annabeth said. "We share the same mother." Pearla raised her eyebrows and looked between Arthemia and Annabeth disbelievingly, her eyes narrowed sceptically.

"Yu two sure don't 'ave a look like related," she said bluntly. Arthemia grew an irritated smirk on her face.

"I have three mothers," she explained. The look on Pearla's face was priceless, her eyes grew wide (which made them look incredibly wide) and her skin paled and she knitted her eyebrows together.

"_W'AT?_"

I tried not to smile and laugh at her shock, because it was a lot to handle at once. "Arthemia's a . . . special case," I said. "It's complicated. I suggest you don't try to understand it." Pearla just nodded in response, still looking astounded.

Arthemia sighed. "I don't look like Annabeth because of my other mothers; I take more after one than the other. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess. We have her in common as a mother. Make more sense?"

Pearla shook her head. "Not right, really." Mentally I made a note to start looking up on Cockney language, because I was having a hard time following her. "Yor all somewot crazy." She looked at Arthemia. "Yor the bloomin' strangest of all." Arthemia glared at the girl and I was afraid she would lose it. Instead she pushed herself to her feet roughly.

"This is not a safe place for me or anyone not wanting to get burned – because I am _this _close –" she held her fingers a hair's breadth apart. "- to getting seriously angry." She looked at all of us. "And you know what will happen. So I think I'll be leaving because there isn't much else for me to do." She turned and started walking over to the exit.

"Wait," I said. "If you're going, then stop by the Hermes cabin and tell them they'll get a new member – and maybe do some shooting so you don't blow things up." I paused. "Okay, maybe shoot first and _then _tell the Stoll brothers."

Arthemia paused and grumbled, "Sure thing" before marching out. Once she was gone I looked back at the others, actually kind of surprised.

"There are moments when I think she may be getting control of her anger," I said.

Chiron gave a dry smile. "And then she goes and traps a whole cabin in a fiery inferno." I grimaced because she _had _actually done that just last week. We ended up having a little power struggle when I tried to douse the flames and it was only when I threatened to soak _her _did she stop. I still didn't quite get why she gave in so easily at that threat.

"Well," Chiron continued. "I think the time for talking is over. Percy, Annabeth, why don't you two give Pearla here a tour of camp?" I nodded and we both stood up.

"No problem," I said. "Come on Pearla." Pearla stood up, casting us a suspicious confused look, and walked after us.

We led her out of the Big House. Pearla stopped for a second, and looked around amazed. I let her looked around and pointed out what everything was. She looked pretty startled when she caught sight of Peleus and saw satyrs trotting by. I couldn't help but chuckled at her reaction because it was just so common and with her upturned nose and wide eyes, she looked quite comical.

We led her down and around camp and showed her everything. We also warned her about the woods but judging by how she could handle herself I wasn't overly worried – same way I wasn't overly worried about Arthemia in the wood when she first arrived. She didn't seem to show much interest in anything except the occasional interest in location. She also seemed to perk up a little when we mentioned animals.

We were walking by the arena when there was a sudden burst of thick smoke rising from the hidden archery range. I stopped dead and looked at Annabeth nervously. "Who has archery at this time?" I asked.

Annabeth paled. "I think it might be the Apollo cabin . . ." We looked at each other worriedly and I muttered a curse.

"Well that was a dumb idea," I said. "Arthemia might set the targets into flames."

Pearla looked up between us. "Am I alone in finkin' that girl is a regular *****?" Immediately mine and Annabeth's heads snapped to Pearla, shock on our faces that someone her age knew _that _kind of language. I resisted the urge to slap my hand over her mouth.

I looked at her seriously, very upset. "First of all, that isn't true – if you know Arthemia she is not that at all. Second of all, never let _anyone _hear you use that kind of language again or there will be Hades for you to pay, understand? Someone you're age talking like that isn't tolerated. We won't rat you out, but don't say things like again – because I don't care if you grew up hearing that. Don't say that again, got it?" Pearla glared at me but gave a curt nod, folding her arms moodily. I looked at Annabeth. "We actually found someone with a worse mouth than Arthemia."

Annabeth gave a quick laugh. "Come on, let's finish the tour and show her the Hermes cabin."

As we continued walking I saw Pearla pull something out of her pocket and a moment later she was tugging on loose half finger gloves. They were simple, stopped at her wrists, and looked to be made of grey linen, and unlike any other half finger gloves they didn't appear to hold onto her hands in anyway. When she caught me looking she glared at me and scowled.

"Wot yu 'ave a lookin' at?" she said. "I can't exactly wear these wile fievin' a store, now can I?" I had no comment to that so I just gave her a look and we kept on walking to the cabins.

We did _show _Pearla the Hermes cabin, but that was about as far as it got. We introduced her to a few of the older children of Hermes, but the Stoll brothers were . . . missing. I thought it best not to ask questions. Otherwise we'd all get dragged into whatever trouble they were stirring up.

After that we finished the tour and left Pearla in the not-so-capable hands of the Hermes cabin. She didn't look so happy about that, giving everyone a suspicious glare, but she hadn't seemed too happy the whole time she had been conscious at camp so I forgot about it.

The rest of the day passed normally. I went through my schedule, and did everything as if that morning hadn't existed. Although I could have sworn Pearla was tailing me – but I figured that was just my imagination because, well, there had to be _some _reason me and Arthemia had to retrieve her. And not just because it would give everyone a nice break from Arthemia – though that might have been a factor.

Dinner rolled around and all the campers filed into the dining pavilion. As everyone took their seats, there were the usual odd glances at Arthemia (people still couldn't get over the whole three-mothers thing) and a few surprised glances at the rather noticeable entrances of Pearla. I was starting to worry we'd be dealing with another Arthemia.

Oddly enough, as the rest of the Hermes cabin came in the Stoll brothers didn't do their customary prank on new campers. I thought it might have been because they didn't know; but when I saw the suspicious way they glanced at Pearla and how they didn't speak to her, I knew they were planning something. I just didn't know what.

The camp went through dinner like usual. Chiron didn't mention Pearla's arrival, but it wouldn't have mattered because what happened _after _we finished eating got the camp's attention. I saw the Stoll brother's say something to Pearla, and she replied, but then they ignored her. The moment we were all dismissed the Stoll brother's stood up on the Hermes table and signaled for everyone's attention.

"So we were doing a little camp research," Travis Stoll began, a mischievous smile on both of the brother's faces. "And we can across this old camp tradition –"

"- Which we decided we were going to start again tonight," Conner Stoll continued. "And I'm sure some of you know of this tradition . . ." The grins on the brothers widened. A few of the older campers who had been here for a long time before me got excited, loud whispers running through them.

"Now without any more delays – let's welcome our new camper!" Immediately the campers who knew what were happening started banging on the tables and doing a series of hand gestures I really didn't understand. Everyone's voice rose up in a chant:

"_Half-blood, half-blood, rak-a-sak-a-soo._

_Gitcheegumee, ratatooie, whose child are you?_

_Throw her in, throw her in, welcome to the camp,_

_No one's a half-blood until they're damp!_"

Every single demigod was taking part now (except Arthemia – who looked at us like we were crazy) and even I couldn't help but laugh and join in. The tempo of the chant moved faster and the banging roar was deafening.

"_Ohhhhhh -_

_Pearla kiss the boar! Pearla kiss the boar!_

_Pearla kiss the boar! Pearla kiss the boar!_"

The Stoll brother's jumped down from the table and everyone got to their feet. Hermes's campers grabbed Pearla and lifted her above they're head. For a moment she fought them, but then realized it was kind of useless. The entire camp was still chanting as she was carried down to the cabins. They took her down to cabin five, the Ares cabin with the stuff boar head above. They lifted Pearla up so she could reach it.

"Go ahead!" someone yelled, as everyone kept yelling "Pearla kiss the boar! Pearla kiss the boar!" The boar head was gross, moldy and ugly with the snout peeling off.

Pearla looked critically at the boar for a second. Then she quickly kissed the boar's nose. Campers roared in approval but it was short lived because immediately Pearla punched the boar head and knocked it to the ground.

We feel silent, surprised, until a moment later when the boar opened its mouth and let out a belch. Pearla gave a mischievous grin at everyone and the cheering broke out again, even louder. It had been a prank – a trick boar – and Pearla had known.

A new chant started from the campers: _Throw her in! Throw her in! _The crowd carried her down towards the canoe lake. Pearla was laughing now. Everyone was joining to, screaming and laughing and chanting as we took her to the lake.

She went straight in – SPLOOSH! – and I figured she went straight to the bottom. For a moment it was silent as we waited. Then her head broke through the surface, spurting water. The camp cheered. She smiled and accepted the help out the lake. Everyone cheered louder as she stood on the dock, dripping wet, and smiling and laughing at us all.

But I saw the look in her eyes, and it wasn't one of peace and relaxation. It showed that cold and calculating suspicion was just below the surface of her carefree facade.

**A/N: Yeah, so that's it. I may write the next or I may not. A couple things. One, the gang is back. Two, Pearla actually cussed earlier in reality, during the scene in the Big House; so Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Arthemia, and Mr. D know she curses. I was just able to cut it out then and added in the whole archery-range thing. Three, I took out a little scene near the end so it flowed better . . . Percy? Arthemia? Care to say what happened?**

**Percy: But, we're in your cabin. Just saying what we said wouldn't make sense.  
>Me: Act it out! I'll film it them write it here!<br>Arthemia: Should I knock her out?  
>Pearla: Nah. Might as well cop it over wiv.<br>Percy: Fine.  
>Me: Yay! You probably can't tell, but time past. So here's what happened:<br>**_**Arthemia: *walks over to Percy* *pokes for his attention* Are we going where I think we're going?  
>Percy: If you're thinking the lake, then yes.<br>Arthemia: Darn it.  
>Percy: Just be glad they discovered it now, instead of before you came.<br>Arthemia: *goes pale* Oh gods.**_**  
>Me: Yeah. So. Pearla, thoughts on camp?<br>Pearla: I 'ate it! Struth! The fuzz is everywhere and evry geezer tries ta be chinaly! Blimey! It's 'orrible! They just took me! 'Onest guv! I en't stayin' 'ere.  
>Arthemia: *holding ready bow* Want to test that idea?<br>Me: Argh, I need to remember to always do these in my cabin. I don't let you have your bow there. Anyways, I have to wrap this up. I used up way to much space. Sorry about my decision. I know you'll hate it. So please, let me know what you thought of this chapter via review or fav or alert or whatever. And like my facebook page – I can give you details about how I do in the publishing/writing field and ... I may be able to give you exclusive info on the Sea of Monsters movie! Can't give details but ... yeah! So let me know you're thoughts, I am sorry, and good-bye!**


	4. A Theif's Entrance

**A/N: Haha! Been saving this one up! Been holding out on you guys. 'Course I still gotta fix the page of the next chapter . . . yeah, I'm not letting Arthemia read it . . . it doesn't sound like her . . . shame on my part. But I felt like finishing this chapter a while ago so I did – the product of about three days! Enjoy!**

Pearla: A Thief's Entrance

I didn't trust them. It was as simple as that. I didn't trust them. I thought they were lying, using a big story to make it believable. They didn't know how to lie though. I did. I was going to use that to my advantage. I would trick them. I'd make them think I accepted it. But I didn't. I didn't trust them at all.

I trusted the girl with the bell-like voice even less.

She made me think of the stories I had heard as a child. The ones of spirits who lured people to their deaths. She had the voice for it. If she wished. Providing you ignored the obvious streak of malice in it. She could easily be like one of the monsters who hide behind deceit, with a taste for blood. Out of all of them, I trusted her the most and the least. She was the most dangerous.

I also didn't trust the blonde girl or that boy. Man. Whatever. I still thought the guy was with the police.

In short, I didn't trust any of them. They were lying, deceitful, evil demons. And I wasn't planning on staying long.

I had a plan. More or less. I had to get out of there. I wanted to be free again. I had been free. I wasn't now. So I wanted it back. Badly. There was nothing to stop me.

My first step was to gather information. I needed to figure out how this place operated. How they worked and thought. How they had found me in the first place. To find out that, I was going to pretend I had calmed down. I would integrate myself into this place. Then I'd leave.

That was the last step of my plan. So it wasn't a very good plan. But I had just gotten there. I was still working on it. There was room for changes. Or compromises. Or entirely new things. I had no idea how it was going to go. I was basically winging it. I tended to do that a lot.

The first night had been odd. There had been so many people – under normal circumstances, so many pockets right for the picking. I had refrained. The ritual had been strange. I didn't get it. The boar head was a trick. But I had found it obvious. Something hadn't been right about it. It was hard to trick a trickster. I had kind of enjoyed the dumping though. When I was younger I had enjoyed swimming.

I spent my night in a beat up cabin. It was about as nice as some alleys. Only more crowded. About as smelly. Most of the people were cool. I could tell by the way they looked and acted. They were mostly thieves or pranksters. I could relate. That would make it easier to integrate myself.

I woke up in the morning as others were just stirring. I stretched. Observing I sat up from my spot on the floor. Near as I could tell, all asleep. I stood up and surveyed. Nothing worthwhile. Anything good was locked up. Or hidden securely. Oh well.

I stepped around the floor maze carefully. I reached the door and slid out. Early morning grey clouds covered the sky in the distance. None were above this place. The air smelt of warm earth and salty sea. My stomach growled. I clamoured shakily onto the roof of the building I had been in. Glancing around I got my bearings.

I jumped to the ground and struck off. I went to where I had eaten the night before. I hated to admit it, but the food was good. And plentiful. I was alone. No one else was up. I crossed the grass and passed various buildings.

I came up to the open air pavilion. I stopped and glanced around. It was possible to see almost all of this place. The tour from yesterday allowed me to recognize places. I entered the pavilion and paused. Below me was a crack in the floor like a scar. I bent over and felt it. Just a giant crack. Wonder how it got there.

Straightening up I saw the buffet table. It was still pretty bare. I figured they weren't ready yet. All that was there was a basket of fruits and a basket of various breads. I smiled mischievously and looked around. No one in sight. A foolish move, bring food out in bits and pieces. I started forward and took the direct path, walking over tables and benches.

At the table I looked over what I wanted. Easy choice. I tossed a couple of fruits into the air, grabbed a thick roll, and caught the fruits easily with my free hand. Walking away I bit into an apple. This stuff was a lot better than fresh foods from the dumpsters.

Quickly polishing off the apple I tossed the core away and started on the next piece. I headed back towards the cabins where everyone was placed. I thought if I was there as people were getting up, I'd hear something useful. I tromped back up the valley. People had started to get out while I had been grabbing food.

I wandered back to the area around the beat up cabin. It seemed like the best place to pick up info. I finished off my breakfast as the two boys who acted like leaders ran up from somewhere unseen. The barreled straight towards me, unfocused and laughing at each other. I jumped out of the way and spat a curse at them. They stopped and looked at me.

"Hey, you're that new girl," said the shorter one. They definitely looked like twins.

I nodded and folded my arms. "Yeah, right, so wot?" I said.

"So," the taller one said, "you saw through the trick boar like it was nothing! Your entrance impressed people as much as Arthemia's."

I raised an eyebrow. "Art'emia's?" Here was information about the girl who was a danger.

"Yeah, she stood up to our welcome prank – totally humiliated Travis."

"Oh," I said. "Yu two play pranks a bit?"

"Totally," said Travis. The brothers looked at each other. They leaned in and lowered their voices. "You know, when we're not stealing stuff." I raised my eyebrows. They were thieves? I'd show them.

"Yor fieves?" I asked. I made my voice sound innocent. They grinned. They were close to me. I shifted my weight. I flicked my hand in a casual motion. My hand returned to my pocket. No reaction.

"Sure are."

"We're the best there is. Right Conner?"

"No one's better than us."

I lifted my head. "Really . . . sure 'bout that? I don't fink so." I smirked. They frowned at me.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Travis demanded.

I smiled. "'Cause." I pulled the wallet from my pocket and held it casually. "Yu sure didn't notice when I nabbed this." Their jaws dropped. I tossed the wallet in my hands. "Better luck next time, fellas." I tossed the wallet at Conner. I turned around and stepped away.

A pause.

"Hold on!"

The brothers stepped in front of me. They were shocked. And impressed. I stopped. They stared. I stared back. "Wot?"

"How . . . how did you do that?" Conner demanded.

I pretended I didn't care. "Wot? This?" I shifted my weight again. My hand shot out. I grabbed the wallet again. I held it up. They looked more shocked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Travis asked. I shrugged, tossing the wallet back.

"'Ere and t'ere," I said. I wouldn't blab I was a street thief. They suddenly grinned.

"You could be our sister!" Conner exclaimed. I looked at them. Travis nodded. "With natural skills like that – you almost even have the trademark features!"

"Is your dad a god?"

I blinked. "Wot?" An image flashed through my brain.

"Did you mom raise you? Is your dad a god?"

I shook my head. "No." I scowled at them. "I 'ad me da." Their faces fell.

"Oh," Travis said. "Guess not then . . . say Conner, there aren't any goddesses of stealing, are there?"

Conner tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No, no I don't think so." He looked down at me. "Well – Pearla, was it? – I guess you're not our sister, but you're still pretty cool." He smiled mischievously, "Someone like you be'd a big help, what d'ya say to teaming up every once in a while?"

I raised my eyebrows. Hello opportunity. I paused as if considering. "Awright," I said. "It's a deal." They both gave me that mischievous smile. I returned it with one of my own. "Well, see ya 'round." I flicked my hand in a wave. I spun on my heel and strode away. They didn't follow me. I knew they were watching, though. I smiled to myself. I think I handled that rather well.

I missed the big breakfast that morning. Instead I watched from a distance. Hiding in the shadows of buildings. The way I knew how. I noticed the girl, Arthemia, also wasn't there. Apparently no one thought it odd. No one thought my absence was odd either. So I watched and I listened. I didn't learn anything.

I spent a good part of the morning wandering around. No one really thought anything of it. I was new. I was curious. I also said I was lost. A lie that so many bought. I listened to conversations. I watched actions and classes and lessons. I checked all around for spot of weakness. I didn't worry about missing things. I could handle myself. I always could.

Around mid-morning, I found myself leaning against a tree. I was by the archery range. Some cabin was shooting. A lot kept missing. They seemed bad. I didn't have anything to compare them to, though. I observed for several minutes.

"Pretty pitiful, isn't it?" a voice said suddenly. A voice I recognized. I jumped. I spun around and looked up. Sitting above me casually, was Arthemia. She was looking out at the archers. At my curse she looked down.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wow, got a mouth on you," she commented.

"Wotcher doin'?" I demanded. She shrugged. A moment later she looked back at the archers.

"I watch them, sometimes," she said. "I'm curious. I never realized how good I was until I came here." She looked down on me. "You might find the same – unless your head's too thick." I scowled. She rolled her eyes at me. Standing up on a branch she said, "You might be able to sneak around in a city, but you're not in that awful place anymore. Keep a sharper eye out, city girl."

I stared at her, offended. She smirked. In a flash she pulled herself up out of sight. I frowned; circling around the tree. I couldn't see her. She had vanished. I crossed my arms. I mumbled a couple curses under my breath. Who was _she_? Who was she, to say the city was awful? It wasn't! And how dare she call me city girl! I was happy anywhere. _City girl _made me sound stuck up and pampered. I wasn't! Bloody hellfire girl.

I stormed off. I still mumbled curses about her under my breath.

I skipped lunch that day. I wasn't hungry anyways. I was used to starving. I could easily miss a meal. I chose to nose around the 'camp'. Nobody was around, it was easy. Even the hellfire girl was occupied. It wasn't hard to sneak around the beat-up cabin. Just looking for any piece of truth. Of course, I payed close attention to detail. They'd never know.

When I dug up no answers, I changed tactics. I went to that giant farm house. It seemed like a sort of headquarters. I crept up to a door and pushed it open. Inside was a hallway. Tiptoeing down it, I looked around. Nothing. No sounds. No movements. Absolutely nothing. I smiled. I moved forward into a room. There was a desk. On it was tons of files and papers and items and whatnot.

Moving towards it I scanned it slowly. Nothing seemed important. Or made much sense. Mostly a bunch of garbled words. My eyes were attracted to something that shined. It was a key ring. A key ring full of keys of all shapes and sizes. I grinned. I glanced around. No one. I set my hand over the keys. Still no one. I curled my fingers, drawing the keys into my palm. My gloves muffled any jingle. I slipped the keys to an inner pocket.

Still I smiled. I snuck out of the farm house. Lunch was still happening. No one was the wiser. I slipped back down to the cabins. Looking around I thought, _why waste this? _It'd be fun to cause a little havoc. It wasn't like anyone could accuse me. But what was a good target? I didn't know where my preferred targets stayed. So in that case . . .

My eyes focused on the trick boar. I was sure many people would like to mess with it. I would hardly be a suspect. I hurried over to it. Dangling from the door frame I knocked it down. The second it hit the ground there was a screeching sound. A cloud of noxious smelling gas rose up.

I coughed and cursed. The damn thing was rigged! But there was no way I was going down. I held my breath. Quickly I snatched up the boar head and dashed for it. I bolted through the cabins. Away from the dining pavilion.

I saw the lake up ahead. I could hear people coming up from behind – or starting to at least. I sprinted down the dock. Grabbing another breath, I jumped in.

I went in with hardly a splash. I kicked away from the dock. A few feet later I tossed the boar head away. It tumbled and sunk to the bottom. I paddled back to the dock. The water felt good around me. I moved under the dock. I held onto the supports. I didn't need air. Yet. I looked down. My heart nearly stopped.

Two teenage girls were sitting at the bottom of the lake. They were staring at me. I stared back, eyes wide. They had this strange look about them. I was frozen for a heartbeat. I heard commotion above. Hastily I put a finger to my lips. They nodded. To my shock they dissolved into nothing.

Before I could react there were voices above me.

"They can't of gone far!" Whoever it was sounded angry.

"Yeah, then where'd they go?" demanded another. "They should have passed out after a few breaths in that gas!"

"Should have!" scoffed the first voice. "Obviously not! Keep looking!"

"The only place they could have gone is the lake!" A third voice added. They all sounded angry. There was some mutterings. "Percy's the only one who'd be able to stay down for so long, and he was at lunch. Who was missing?"

"The usual," the second growled. "Infirmary people. A couple who skipped to train. That'd be it – when I find out who did this –"

"Well then spread out and search – they must've hidden in a cabin!"

I heard them move around. The sounds of the search faded. I waited until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I pushed through the surface. I was next to the dock, so I was hidden. I gasped. I felt exhausted.

Thoughts were moving though my mind. Why had they said only Percy could hold his breath so long? I didn't think I had been down there for a while. Barely even two minutes! And I was tired. That didn't mean it was a long time. They must have been exaggerating. They were just angry. I hadn't really held my breath that long.

I peeked my eyes over the edge of the dock. Only some really burly and angry people were poking around. Must have been the cabin's people. Everyone else had started their activities. Lunch cut short. Oops. Already the searchers were moving away from the lake. I was in the clear. I ducked under the water for another minute. Just to be sure. Then I quietly pulled myself out. I patted my pockets. Nothing lost.

Using building shadows I moved away from the cabins. I knew how to hide. It had been essential. Pretty soon I was past them. I was in the clear. I was also wet. I shook myself out like a dog. That helped. The sun was also helping. I kept moving. I stayed in the shadows. I avoided people.

I found myself walking in a large shadow. I looked up. It was the arena. I shrugged. Unintentional destination. I walked over to the entrance. I stood still. Voices were rising out loudly. I frowned. They sounded familiar. And irritated. I was tempted to leave. My curiosity got the better of me. I moved as close as I dared. And I listened.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Pearla . . . what are you doing?**

**Pearla: Wot are yu goin' on about, isit? The chapter or –  
>Me: The chapter, Pearla, the chapter. I don't want to know what you've been doing.<br>Pearla: Oh. Well I'm jus' curious.  
>Arthemia: *snorts* That's not curiosity – that's felony.<br>Percy: Arthemia, we didn't all have a life in a secluded forest away from everyone.  
>Arthemia: I wasn't away from everyone! *growls*<br>Me: Ack! No! I don't want everything torched!  
>Percy: Remember what I –<br>Pearla: 'ey! It's me –  
>Me: Can we get back on track before you spoil everything!<br>Pearla: Yea', if you lot promise not to rat me out ter the bloomin' Ares.  
>Arthemia: You know, I would, just because it's so important to you, and I'd <strong>_**love **_**to wipe that smirk off your face.  
>Percy: <strong>_**Arthemia.  
><strong>_**Arthemia: Calm down Fish Breath, I have other ways to mess with her – I'm not about to turn her over to the Ares kids, she'd never get out of the infirmary.  
>Percy: That's true. Wait. What are you -?<br>Me: Okay, as fun as this is, we gotta stop. I'm kinda running out of room. There's only limited space! So, I'm going to shoo everyone outside, and readers let me know what you think through either review or fav or alert! See you all . . . sometime!**


	5. Dragon 'Taming'

**A/N: Technically, I wrote this in under a week. See what happens when I put my mind to things so ... HELP ME READERS PLEASE I MUST FIND A REASON TO WORK ON CHARNWOOD. I'm kinda at a boring part, and it's not in my usual genres so I'm struggling – any advice? Anyways. You can thank Wildwood for this. I got the second book at The Word on the Street and ... died. It's brilliant. I got the urge to write as Arthemia, since if she was in Wildwood she'd either rule it for be public enemy number one ... I also got a 600pg book with the author's signature (addressed to me) for $15. Not kidding. You all should read Wingheart! It's awesome! I'll shut up now and let you read.**

Arthemia: Dragon "Taming"

Would it have been wrong of me to say something didn't sit right with that Pearla? I wasn't quite sure what it was, but around her I just felt . . . odd. More so than with others. It didn't make much sense, and I put it down to the fact she was awkward at camp in a way I was unfamiliar with. It sounds weird, but the only people I've ever known in my life are demigods. Okay, there was one other, but that jerk deserved to burn in Tartarus. I figured that whatever was different about Pearla, was just because she was completely new to this world.

Although, part of me had a sneaking suspicion there was more than that to it. I didn't want to say anything, but I knew she didn't trust us at all. I could tell by the look in her eyes. She was still suspicious about all of us and what we had told her. I didn't blame her for that in the least. I wouldn't say anything though, I wasn't about to give others more opportunities to poke at me.

That night I didn't stayed in my cabin. I was still at odds with my mood. No matter what I had done, one flammable little spark of anger hadn't left me – well, there was always a spark, just never flammable. I was just generally in a bad mood. So I did what I always did whenever that happened. I shouldered Aria and went to spend the night in the woods.

I went down to what I had dubbed the basket tree. I had found it right after getting to camp, and since it was on the edge it was easy to get back if something happened. I always wished to stay in further, but I knew that was risky. I had explored almost all of the woods. While the trees did tend to shift, I was always able to find my way. I only stayed out of some more dangerous sections, which I could tell because I had a sixth sense when it came to being in the woods.

The only bad thing about my bed in the trees, was that it was a bit close for comfort to Long Island Sound. But I was close to the forest, so I toughed it out.

I woke up early the next morning, which wasn't too surprising because I did tend to rise with the sun. The fact I had a bad night's sleep probably also attributed to that . . . dream – no, nightmare – that I often got had entered my sleep. It chilled me to the bones and filled me with terror. Not a very good sleep over all. I refused to let it get to me though. I was a demigod; I just had to get over it.

Hopping down from the tree, I let out a shrill whistle to call Aria. As I walked half under the trees back up the valley, she flew out of the woods like a ghostly blur and landed on my shoulder. I rubbed her head fondly.

"Morning girl," I said. "Hunt well last night?" She hooted what I translated to be a yes. I headed back into camp, feeling somewhat better than I had the night before. Part of me still didn't want to go back to others.

I was crossing to my cabin when I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. Instinctively I whirled to face it and snuck forward, using the shadows to cover me. I crouched behind the main brazier and peered through the flames – which isn't as hard as you think. I stared hard at the movement which quickly revealed itself to be none other than Pearla. I frowned, what was she doing? No one was up this early except for me, and she looked suspicious, glancing around like that.

I watched her as she moved from the cabins in the direction of the dining pavilion. I glanced at Aria on my shoulder. I looked back at Pearla. She was sneaking, keeping to the shadows of buildings and acting in what I took to a very inconspicuous manner when with people. I looked back at Aria, and she had a knowing look on, making me sigh through my nose.

"You're right," I grumbled under my breath. "I can't ignore that chick when she acts like that – take a nap while I check her out, 'k?" Aria cooed and in a flash was spiraling into the small entrance in my cabin.

I rose to my feet and leapt through the flames – I don't burn – and ran on silent feet after Pearla. She kept looking over her shoulder, but I knew how to move in camp like a shadow so she never saw me. She was on my turf now. Even out in the open I could keep low and silent. I followed her until she was almost at the dining pavilion. Quickly I snuck past her and into the open air pavilion. I hid on the other side of the lit brazier and watched.

She walked in confidently and with ease vaulted up onto the tables and ran across them. I felt my eyes widen a little. With a final glance around, she tossed a pear and apple into the air, snatched a bun with her left hand, and caught the fruit in her right. I stared, eyes going wide. She had amazing coordination, it was almost miraculous.

Pearla began to eat as she left the pavilion to go back to the cabin. I could already hear the faint sounds of people getting up and ready. As she walked across camp I slipped into the shadow of a column and watched her. It wasn't until she mixed in with the cabins and the earlier risers that I turned away. She wouldn't be able to do anything overly devious with the risk of many attentive witnesses.

Snagging an apple for my own breakfast I began to head back up to my own cabin after a minute. No one would be surprised if I didn't so up for breakfast, I had skipped meals often enough that it wasn't a worry. Just as everyone was really beginning to mass in the commons I slipped into cabin number eight, letting out a light whistle for Aria to know I was there.

Like usual, I paused just inside the doorway and looked around. It had been so long since I had had a life inside, and I still found myself amazed at the good fortune I had to be in the Artemis cabin.

Patterned wallpaper of a forest covered the back wall, the same magic that caused the cabin to glow at night making it shift slightly through sunlight and moonlight. The front windows were curtained off; creating a dim atmosphere that fit the three stone walls and roof. There was a skylight that could be shuttered closed to let in natural light at will. I had liked it instantly.

Aria was perched in the back corner on a stand I had asked for, so she could have a proper place to rest. Her stand was next to a desk I had pushed up against the right hand wall. On it were notebooks and tomes and textbooks chock full of a wide variety of information. My old laptop was also set up on it; and – after a lot of fiddling from Chiron, the Athena cabin, and the Hephaestus cabin – it was okay to use with internet, providing I didn't leave it connected 24/7. I used a simple swivel chair to push between the desk and whatever I kept under my bed; which was just a simple cot frame, hard mattress, pillow, and thin blanket.

I slid into the chair, taking a bite of the apple and flicking on the old fashioned lamp in the process. That lamp was the one thing I seemed to be able to light without a problem. I hated that.

I pulled towards me a couple of textbooks, one I had 'borrowed' from my siblings and one from the attic of the house in Larchorn. I flipped open a notebook and began to work on one of my many little side projects. The projects were personal. You couldn't blame me; I may not have let on, but I took being part of a major prophecy very seriously. I just didn't want anyone to know I cared at all.

I kept at it for a long time, growing more and more worried and angry all the while. It wasn't until the sudden rise of noise from outside that I was jarred out of my reverie and noticed it was well past the endpoint of breakfast. One of the cabins was coming back for free time. I frowned at myself, cursing in my head for letting time slid. With a quick glance at Aria I hurried out of my cabin and sprinted for the forge.

Rushing down I dashed behind it and stomped on the pressure system. The moment there was enough room I hopped down; it was a short distance, especially after The Tree. Immediately a clanking sound assaulted my ears. I scowled and cast around a glare for the source. A second later the room fell silent and David turned to me from where he stood next to the work space.

"What was the _awful _racket?" I snapped. "Did you kill something?"

David ignored my comments. "I didn't think you'd show."

I scowled deeper at him. "I was preoccupied." I plopped down into a chair and picked up the control disk, looking at it closely. "Now what was the noise?"

"Oh . . ." David's gaze drifted over the dragon. It looked like it was sleeping, just about everything assembled except for the open panel at the base of its head. "I was just testing how the motors run – I think it's pretty much done. Think we can put the control disk to see how it runs? From the way you've been working, I would guess you've figured it all out."

For a brief second my stomach tingled with nerves. In truth I had barely figured out the disk. I knew the wiring and circuits, yes, but not the writing. It was all corroded. I wasn't about to admit that though. How could I, who excelled in languages, admit I didn't know what was written? I simply couldn't. It'd be shameful and embarrassing. So instead I said in a flat voice, "Oh, yeah, pretty much. I'll just quickly clean it over."

Without looking at him I grabbed a strong cleaner and cloth. I wiped down the control disk, pulling off even more of the grime. It seemed no matter how often I cleaned it more came off. I did the best I could and after a duel effort we got it hooked up in the dragon properly.

Once it was in I stepped back, rubbing my hands on my bow and quiver strap in uncertain anticipation. David reached over and carefully twisted the ruby eyes. There was a humming sound and the rubies began to glow. With a creaking sound smoke poured out of the nostrils and the dragon began to work its jaw. Bit by bit the dragon moved its joints before slowly pushing itself up to stand.

"Oh my gods . . ." David breathed. "We actually . . . we actually . . ."

The dragon's head snapped towards us and its eyes glowed brighter. It started moving its jaw and, even though it was mechanical, I knew that look. It was the look of an angry wild animal. My gut started to tingle.

"David move!" I screamed, knocking him sideways, a fiery inferno suddenly engulfing me.

When it cleared, there was a sudden calm. David staring wide-eyed as I looked at the dragon. Its head was cocked sideways, as if surprised I wasn't all crispy. It still looked wild. I took a deep breath. "You should have cut off the fire, stupid." Immediately more flames were licking around me. I hoped they weren't burning anything important. "I don't burn!" I yelled through the fire. The dragon shut its mouth before letting out an ear-shattering roar.

It reared up, its movements jerky, and crashed down on a work bench. It raked the air with knife sized claws. I let out a shriek and dove out of the way, nearly getting made into ribbons. "Shut it off!" I yelled, scrambling away. The dragon trashed about, splinters of wood and metal were flying about. A roar vibrated about. There was another blast of fire and smoke began to fill the air as flames started to lick the room.

In the corner of my eye I saw David go for the dragon as I ducked under a flying table. There was the heat of fire and a yelp. "I can't get close!" I let out a curse.

There was something sparking, mere seconds from exploding. I propelled myself to the dragon, stifling a scream at teeth flashed by. Something heavy caught me in the chest and I went flying. WHAM – I crashed into the ground, a massive sharp foot crushing my chest. I gasped for air, my sight clearing just in time to see a snapping maw.

I screamed and threw my hands up, catching the two jaws and fighting desperately to keep from getting bitten. Metal teeth grazed my cheek; the dragon's maw was glowing. In desperation as the fire exploded I screamed, "BACKFIRE!" There was the sound of rushing fire but it never touched me. The dragon roared as fire seared through its system, doing no damage.

I took the opportunity of its slackened weight and slid out to the side, wrapping my arms around its neck and swinging up. The dragon let out a deafening sound and swung around, moving chaotically around the workshop. I hung on with all my strength.

"What do I do?" I yelled, my voice high. "David, what do I pull?"

"The control disk! Pop out the control disk!"

'_Cause that's so easy, _I thought bitterly, feeling like I'd go airborne any second. But I gritted my teeth and clung on, hooking my legs around the dragon's neck. I was the only one to shut it down when inside, I was the only who wouldn't turn to ash. I twisted my hands around two spines on the head, shakily trying to sit upright as the dragon thrashed like a bucking bronco.

The dragon raised its head and I struggled to remain on. It opened its mouth and heaved out a torment of swirling fire. I reacted on impulse, throwing out my left hand. The flames responded, spiraling together to form a fiery rope. One end slapped into my outstretched hand and I clung to it like a lifeline. The other twisted back on the dragon, tying its jaws shut. Its jerky movements double then and everything was a calamity of sight.

I clutched at the spines, fiery rope still in hand. Shakily, every muscle screaming to hold on, I slipped my hand down to the panel. A hard jerk threw me against it and it opened. My grip was loosening. One more jerk and I'd be off. Before I could think about it I punched the control panel with my fingers.

Everything lurched and the next thing I knew I was on the ground in a heap, my body shaking with exhaustion. The control disk clattered down next to me, smoking.

I sucked in a huge breath and pushed myself to my knees as the door to the forge slid open. In rushed the entire Hephaestus cabin. They looked around wide eyed. The dragon was frozen in the middle of rearing up.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?" Jake asked. I heard David mutter something.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice somewhat thin as I took off my bow and quiver and checked it over quickly. It was fine and I sent a silent thank you. "The dragon just . . ." my words faded as I saw the extent of what had happened. The workshop was ruined. Virtually nothing had survived and rubble was everywhere. My mouth opened and closed, and I felt guilty. I had been in charge of the control disk. This was my fault.

I looked away from the devastated faces. The flames that had been burning were slowly dying and absentmindedly I snuffed them out. A moment later I forced myself to my feet mumbled an incoherent apology and pushed myself out of the forge. I heard some mention of fire in my wake.

_I can't go back there, _I thought, ashamed, as I moved outside. I needed something to get my mind off this, but I was free until the afternoon. I broke into a run. I guessed I had one of two options. I fought down the shame and embarrassment and sprinted full speed to the archery range.

I was hardly even aware that that had been the second time I had successfully used my gift of fire.

**A/N: Is it so wrong of me that I was grinning the whole time I wrote it? I couldn't help it. It was just so much fun. So let's see what everyone thought.**

**Percy: Is this really what happened? Because I had heard but . . .  
>Arthemia: *scowling bitterly* Sure sounds like what happened.<br>Pearla: Didn't know yu could do that.  
>Arthemia: You don't know half of what I can do, c –<br>Me: Hey! Who wants to hear what the observer thought when Arthemia was riding a berserk, malfunctioning dragon?  
>Percy: Something along the lines of help, and, do it fast?<br>Me: No, well, yes, probably. He was also thinking 'yee-haw, ride it Arthemia!' *Arthemia glares* *edges away* Just quoting . . . don't shoot the messenger! . . . I never realized how accurate that line is with you . . .  
>Arthemia: How. Can. He. Think. That. Doesn't anyone realize how hard it is to ride a dragon – you imbeciles; it's a lot harder than a wolf!<br>Pearla: Wot?  
>Arthemia: *growling* long story.<br>Me: *blinks twice* Alrighty. Let's move on. I get there isn't much to discuss . . . seeing as Arthemia is the only one in it . . . I wonder if – no, never mind. Anyways. I think I'll wrap things up (this one ended peacefully, the girls must be tired . . .). So readers, let me know what you think through either reviews or favs or alerts. I dunno when I'll next update, but there's a chance it'll be before Halloween! Give me your thoughts, I want to know! See y'all sometime!**


	6. Balancing Act

**A/N: I got the urge to write this chapter – I think I just kinda wanted to see – well, read and you'll understand. This was fun to write. Also, please check out my new story **_**Rise of Nyx. **_**It's going to be . . . unusual. And that's coming from me. Anyways, here's a chapter I've been dying to do and share! Enjoy!**

Percy: Balancing Act

My day had started out normal enough. I expected it to play out like any other Friday, with the usual activities followed by the evening game of capture the flag. It almost could have been that, too, until lunch arrived.

It had seemed like it'd pass by quietly, but that had been shattered by a blaring alarm and a billowing cloud of gas from the cabins. Immediately everyone jumped to look, the Ares cabin storming out, anger written all over them. Campers began to yell and talk in confusion and several of us tagged behind the Ares campers. The alarm was deafening, I was beginning to go up to the cabins myself but after a glance back stopped.

Arthemia was standing at the edge of the pavilion, her posture rigid and a cold, calculating look in her eyes as she stared fiercely at the cabins. The alarm shut off. I could hear people yelling and a search being started. I walked up to Arthemia. I had been planning to avoid her for a bit, seeing her arrive for lunch much more sullen than usual. But there was something about the way she stared I felt like I had to ask.

"You know who did this, don't you?" I said, keeping my voice low. She gave a curt nod, not even looking at me.

"I have an idea, yes, but I won't say," she said. Her voice was eerily calm. "If it amounts to anything, I'll tell." She swiveled her eyes to look at me. "Percy, do you trust the new girl?"

I found myself saying, "No. I don't." She jerked her head in a nod again, as if I confirmed something. Without another word she spun on her heel and stalked off. I stared after her for a moment before shrugging and walking off to the cabins. That was typical Arthemia.

On my way up the hill, I passed a couple Ares cabins, all frantically searching every nook and cranny savagely, their faces bearing the same murderous look I had seen on their father. Hm, someone must have decided to mess with them. Whoever it was was either stupid or insanely brave. Probably stupid.

I was almost to the cabins when Clarisse flanked by two of her siblings stormed up to me. Okay, what did I do? Clarisse looked close to snapping me. I was suddenly even more grateful for being invincible.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Jackson?" she demanded. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned at her.

"Clarisse, why would I have something to do with this?"

"Because," she growled. "As it stands, the only place the thief could have gone is the lake, and we all know of your powers! Did you help someone?"

"No!" I glared at her and balled my fists. "I'm not so stupid as to bother stealing from your cabin. And how the heck do you guys have a thief, I thought you have booby traps and stuff!"

That seemed to catch her off guard a little bit. "What's your point? They got our mascot! And I suspect –"

"Go and search for your thief, Clarisse, I had nothing to do with this." Her fists tightened and I thought she was going to punch me, then another kid yelled for her and she turned away, shooting me a look that said she still thought I was guilty.

I threw my hands up in annoyance and turned around to see Chiron only a few feet away, slowly to a walk and giving me a curious look. "Boar head stolen, whole cabin angry," I said. "Clarisse thinks I'm involved, you might want to think about letting them calm down before you start investigating."

Chiron sighed. "I fear you might be right in that regard." He looked over at everyone else who was using the chaos as an excuse to do whatever. "However, this is not an excuse for everyone else." He raised his voice. "With the exception of the Ares cabin to search, everyone go back to your usual classes!" There were a lot of boos to that, but of course he was still listened to. Chiron looked at me, "You're not going to do something stupid because of this, are you?"

"Aw, c'mon Chiron," I complained. "When do I ever do anything stupid? . . . Actually, don't answer that." Chiron chuckled and I walked away.

I was heading to my cabin, because I had free time, when I felt a familiar bump on my shoulder. I looked over and smiled. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. "What's up? You happen to be free?"

"No," she sighed. "Weapons training."

"Like you needed it," I grinned. She smiled back.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to come along."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really, how come?"

Annabeth got this far away, uncertain look in her eyes. "Arthemia." I sighed, annoyed. "She hasn't come once, this whole time, and I finally managed to convince her to come today but . . . I just want you there, to watch. Plus, if she accidentally lights something up . . ."

"I see your point, she might not be to calm in her first weapons class," I said. "I'll come, but I'm not going to get involved unless I have to."

"Far enough."

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall of the arena, arms folded across my chest, watching as the Athena cabin entered with partial interest. They were all there, right on time, like normal – except for Arthemia. Annabeth didn't let that daunt her though, and instead get everyone else started. I understood why; if Arthemia had promised, she'd be here.<p>

She may be a wild, dangerous, and completely unpredictable fireball, but unless something more important comes up she keeps her promises. At least, if it's to a person she doesn't hate. Which Annabeth isn't.

The cabin was just getting into the swing of practicing when I felt a presence nearby. I looked up to see Arthemia climbing down to the arena floor. Leave up to her to have the most interesting entrance. Annabeth detached herself from her siblings as Arthemia dropped to the ground.

"What's he doing here?" She demanded, jabbing her thumb at me.

"Just ignore him," Annabeth said. "C'mon, let's get started." She tried to guide Arthemia to the rack of practice weapons, but she pulled the old making ruts in the ground trick again.

"Maybe I'll just watch for a while," she said reluctantly. "See how you do it and –"

"Arthemia, sword fighting isn't something you can watch and learn, it has to be practiced. And as one of the seven, you need to be as well rounded in fighting as possible."

"What's the big deal, I can shoot, and I have my knives so . . ."

"Arthemia." To her credit, neither started yelling. "That's great and all, but it's still the principle of the thing. You need to know, just in case. Just take off your –" She stopped when Arthemia bared her teeth and hissed. "They'll be fine; it's just to help your mobility for the first time."

Arthemia made a growling sound and curled her hands into fists. She and Annabeth had a stare down. In the end Arthemia saw the logic and pulled her bow and quiver off. She set them down where they were easy to grab and visible. I was once again shocked by how she didn't look like herself without them. She just . . . it didn't seem like it was really her.

Annabeth nodded encouragingly and outfitted Arthemia with a blade. It was the smallest and lightest of the practice blades. I remembered that much from my own time without a blade. Annabeth called Malcolm over to spar with her. I got why; Malcolm was the next best fighter after Annabeth, and Annabeth would want to watch instead of fight herself.

They faced off. Everyone else was not-so-secretly watching. I saw Arthemia shift the blade awkwardly and frowned. Something wasn't right. She didn't even fully raise it. Malcolm struck, Arthemia raised to deflect. There was clang and suddenly Arthemia was perched on the railing, a fistful of sand poised to throw and her eyes wild. The sword was on the ground.

What just happened?

"Try again," Annabeth ordered. "And this time, don't run away, Arthemia."

Arthemia scowled but dropped the sand and climbed back down. With a distasteful look she picked up the sword.

They started again. Arthemia didn't run, but from the start it all went wrong. The first time their blades touched Arthemia's slid off on a bad angle. I watched in shock as a stumbling fight occurred. Malcolm moved with grace, but Arthemia tripped and skidded and was constantly teetering off balance. It ended when Arthemia tripped over her own blade and landed flat on her face.

I couldn't resist stepping in as Arthemia kicked the blade away distastefully and stood. "What was that?" I demanded. "You looked like a klutz!"

"It wasn't _my _fault!" She protested, glaring at no one. "It's the stupid blade! It wasn't –!"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Annabeth interrupted. "You just didn't try!" She picked up the blade and thrust it at Arthemia. "You know about the basics – now show you can actually do them and don't be lazy!"

Arthemia let out a wild screech and angrily tried to swipe horribly at Annabeth with her blade. Annabeth deflected and Arthemia stumbled away.

Suddenly it was all a blur; Arthemia trying hard to attack, Annabeth easily throwing her off and making her stumble and trip, both of them yelling I don't know what.

"You need to try!"

"_I am!_" She crashed into the wall and threw the sword down full force screaming, "What is _wrong_ with that thing?"

"There's _nothing –_!"

"It's 'er balance!"

Silence fell and I spun around to see none other than Pearla leaning against the arena entrance with her arms folded. She was watching us with critical blue eyes.

"She ain't meant ter be usin' sumfink 'eavy, right, or fightin' in such close quarters. 'Er natural balance is wrong fer t'at." She got stares and dumbfounded silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Better question," I said. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged and made a show of picking something off the back of her fingerless gloves. "Ain't to 'ard ter see. She's got good balance, but wiv sumfink like t'at, right, it ain't right. She can't move quickly enough properly in a tight space where fings are also movin'." She looked at us annoyed. "Surprise yu can't spot t'at."

I think we were all dumbed into confusion and silence.

"Where . . . where did you learn that?" I managed after a moment.

"Oh." She looked at me and gave an easy grin. "Hammer and tack back in England, I took me a bunch of martial arts classes. Didn't change wen I came 'ere. Snuck into a bunch of them dojos and wotnot. Specially the chuffin' elite. Cor blimey guv, would I lie to yu 'bout this?" As an afterthought she added, "Come in 'andy in t'e streets, it does."

"You know martial arts?" Annabeth asked in surprised.

"Oh please, she's probably making the whole thing up," Arthemia snapped. "I'd like to see her do anything."

"Oi, s'ut it, you little blighter," Pearla growled. "Yu wont proof? I'll give yu proof!" She walked forward as she linked her hands and stretched, creating a cracking sound. "I'll take on the whole lot of ya." The Athena campers looked at each other, a few shrugged, some muttered, some laughed. Five of them put down their weapons and approached, probably seeking to humor her.

Pearla laughed. "Is t'at it?" She shifted easily into a ready stance. "Come at me." The campers surrounded her, no slouches in hand-to-hand combat. They moved to their first attacks.

Pearla struck like a cobra. A punch here, a kick there, a grip and a flip; she was everywhere, dodging with what seemed inhuman speed and striking expert taps to bring down her opponents. In hardly more than a minute she was standing proudly over the pile of defeated campers.

She grinned and laughed. "Feels good ter open up." She looked around, stretching her arms casually. "Anyone else up?" There were no takers. "Pity, t'at was fun."

"How are you so fast?" Annabeth asked, turning away from her siblings after issuing orders to take the injured to the infirmary for Ambrosia and Nectar.

"I've always been fast; 'specially in a fight," she said.

"You're not that fast!" I cringed at the voice and looked over. Arthemia had her quiver, bow in hand with arrow loaded. "I'm faster than you are!"

Pearla's eyes narrowed. "Is t'at a challenge, 'Ellfire?"

Arthemia's eyes got a wicked gleam. "You bet, Street Queen."

Suffice to say, all hell broke loose. Arthemia was suddenly darting and climbing, getting up high as Pearla tried to follow, moving with surprising agility.

Annabeth was suddenly gripping my arm. "We have to stop them."

"What?" I didn't want to get involved.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, veering on panic. "Arthemia can shoot at a speed that is three-quarters of that of a world war one machine gun; Pearla doesn't stand a chance against that!"

"How do you –?"

"Arthemia had me time her."

"If it gets bad, I'll go in," I promised. "Unless she tried intentionally, Arthemia won't hit my spot by accident. She's too good."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Arthemia shot an arrow.

A dangerous dance of grace and speed followed. Arthemia was wild, running and jumping and shooting at top speed. Pearla was a whirlwind, twisting and flipping to avoid, sprinting and sliding to slip in light blows that threw Arthemia off. Both were anticipating each other's moves, both were fast.

Arthemia fired three arrows, Pearla dodged all of them. She lost it. There was a scream in Greek; the next arrows were all flaming. Pearla actually back flipped out of the way. That was her mistake, and her grey coat was suddenly pinned at the wrist to the wall. Shining bolts followed and she was stuck.

She let out a scream and tugged in vain. Arthemia was suddenly in front of her, bow end under her chin. "You never get showy; I learned that on my own." Pearla twisted a kick, but Arthemia darted away.

Annabeth and I ran forward, Annabeth pulling Pearla free while I latched onto Arthemia before she could charge again. She may be faster, but I was stronger. "Let me give her what she needs!" Arthemia screamed.

"I'll teach yu a lesson, bloody cur!" Annabeth was holding Pearla back.

"Both of you knock it off or I swear you'll get a fistful of water in your faces!" I yelled. Oddly enough, Arthemia stopped fighting me, but she still glared full force and growled savagely. I wondered how Pearla could meet her intense gaze. Then again, she was still yelling and straining.

"Pearla stop!" Annabeth yelled. "I want to speak with you!"

"'Bout wot?" She rasped.

"About a weapon!"

"Wot? Did yu not just see me fight?" She'd stop straining to whirl on Annabeth, ticked off. I used the opportunity to turn Arthemia around to face me.

"Get your arrows," I ordered quietly. "And don't cause more trouble." She glared at me, and exhaled huffily through bared teeth, but did what I said. And people say miracles don't exist.

Pearla and Annabeth were arguing. "I know you can fight, but you still need a weapon!" Annabeth told her. "You may or may not know of monsters, hard enough pressure can sometimes kill them, but not always. You're going to need something to help you."

"I ain't going 'round wif a blasted blade!"

"I'm talking about a different sort, the kind you'll like!"

Pearla narrowed her eyes and frowned, looking suspiciously at Annabeth. "Wot kind?"

"You get to chose."

Pearla's eyes pretty much lit up, though she did her best to cover it. "Right. Fine." She followed Annabeth out of the arena, trailing behind as she shot cautious looks at Arthemia. Arthemia actually followed them after a moment, glaring at Pearla. I wandered after them reluctantly, mostly because if the girls lost it again, I'd probably have to intervene, again.

We all walked, in a rather spaced out line, back to the cabins. Annabeth led us to the Athena cabin's weapons shed. She opened it and entered with Pearla. Arthemia hung just outside the door, glowering in. I stood behind her, and she scowled up at me. I just frowned at her and ignored her.

Annabeth opened up a cabinet that was full of weapons that had uses I was clueless about. They looked Chinese or Japanese. Pearla made a small sound and stared wide-eyed. Annabeth grinned – she always loved this reaction. "Go ahead and pick one."

Pearla practically dove in to the cabinet, rifling through everything in a hungry fascination. She pulled weapon after weapon out and looked at them critically before moving on. A minute or two later she let out a sound of excitement and pulled out some type of nunchuks.

She held them out, testing them; seven inches of celestial bronze chain connected to pieces of polished wood, each three-quarters of a foot long and capped on both ends in sharply edged celestial bronze. Pearla stretched them out and suddenly they were twirling at high speed as she twisted and snapped them in an expert fashion. She flicked them easily over her shoulders and around her body.

There was a sudden thud and Arthemia yelped. One end of the nunchuks was embedded in the door frame above her head. Wow, those bronze ends were _sharp. _

Pearla darted forward and snatched them from the wood. "Awesome, they frow too." Who the heck throws nunchuks? Pearla was over the moon with them, lifting a half-gloved hand in a half wave as she suddenly ran off without a backwards glance. Arthemia growled, hissed something in Greek, and flew off in Pearla's general direction.

I really hoped she was going to the woods. Annabeth stepped up next to me. "That was unexpected."

"You sure it was a good idea to give _Pearla _a weapon?" I asked.

"It's about as dangerous as Arthemia with her bow."

"I suppose," I said. "And gods, that girl is . . . incredible, to be able to fight so fast." I hesitated before voicing my thoughts. "If we had to get her, because she's important to the prophecy . . . what's do you think going to happen?"

Annabeth looked up at me, worry in her stormy grey eyes. "I'm not sure." She sighed and stared off in the direction the girls had run. "If they have to work together at some point – they're either going to balance each other out, or tear the world apart."

Deep down, I knew she was right; they were different yet the same; it would either be balance or destruction. Balance or destruction.

**A/N: Haha! Arthemia has been humiliated – in front of her siblings! I liked doing that ... though now she's mad at me. Oh well. As you can see, Arthemia is not good at everything, if she can't fight in close combat. If you didn't understand Pearla, basically Arthemia's natural balance disables her ability to fight with a blade or a spear or the like. A knife is different, since it's small and light (though she uses it sparingly). So –  
>Percy: Hey, you ever going to get to us?<br>Me: Yeah, I was, but I was going to explain why Pearla and Arthemia's fight was . . . glossed over. It was simply too complex to write in your point of view, even with the girls helping. They move too fast for an observer to aptly describe the battle.  
>Percy: Tell me about it, it was kind of a blur.<br>Annabeth: I think the only ones who really know what happened in it are Pearla and Arthemia.  
>Me: Hey, where are those two? I told them I was doing this now and –<br>Annabeth: Arthemia's hunting and Pearla . . . no idea. She doesn't tell me her plans.  
>Percy: Probably because she's worried you'll rat her out. She trusts no one.<br>Me: Can you blame her? You didn't even want her to have her nunchuks!  
>Percy: She throws them! Who throws a freaking nunchuks?<br>Annabeth: Pearla.  
>*silence*<br>Me: You know, this is kind of boring without Arthemia . . . I miss her remarks in these talks. I'm not doing another without her! She may be scary and dangerous, but she makes it all exciting! So! This was my chapter; I loved it, did you? If you did, let me know in a review! I want feedback, and I want to know if you liked it! Reviews, favs, alerts, anything at all! (Oh yeah, did I mention I started a blog? SeaHuntress . blogspot .ca, if you care at all. Not much there ...) Tell me your thoughts, because I want to know them, see you all ... whenever! **


	7. Stop the Presses!

**A/N: I know this is rather short, but it was more filler ... I didn't really have anything to put in. So, nothing in it is really important except for a slight visual change. That's about it. Enjoy!**

Pearla: Stop the Presses!

I led the Hellfire girl on a wild goose chase before losing her in some crowd of people. I think she knew I was there, though. I guessed by her face. She wanted to avoid those people. I'd like to know why. Get them on my side, and bye-bye Hellfire girl. Or so I hoped. It'd be nice.

Once I was sure I'd lost her I left to go on my way. I wanted to practice with my new nunchuks. Wasn't about to look that gift horse in the mouth. And I wanted to find more information. I'd had found basically none. A day should not be wasted. While there was something to do, I always did it.

I sulked around the cabins, hoping to pick up something important. For the longest while I didn't. Afternoon was swiftly passing. Not good. I pulled the nunchuks out and idly starting twirling them. Maybe I could beat facts outta someone. Nah, that'd give me away.

I was starting to lose hope, until I overhead something quite by accident. Someone mentioned to another that if they wanted answers they'd go to the oracle. I tailed them for a while. This oracle, she knew things. I assumed it meant she was big in this place. She was also supposed to be willing to answer. Finding her was the hard part.

She lived in a cave. In the woods.

Gritting my teeth in resignation I held my nunchuks ready and struck off for the woods. I kept a sharp eye out for paths or people walking. I was in luck. No one noticed me when I saw someone come up and then went down myself.

I followed the rough-trodden path. I hated every minute. No proper ground. No straight, even sides. Instead lump roots. Mucky footprints. And millions of annoying branches tangling in my coat and hair. Bloody trees. Bloody forest!

At some point I got so fed up with my head being yanked on, I started breaking the trees. That led to odd things, so I stopped and changed tactics. I fished in my pockets and grabbed a couple of them bobby pins. I held them in my mouth. I gathered up my hair and twisted it into a flat bun near the top. I pinned it in place. Locks fell down around my face. Always did. Dunno why I didn't pin my hair up in the morning. I usually do.

Scowling at the forest I carried on.

It took a bloody long while to reach the end. Then I was in a clearing. On one side was a rock cliff. I noticed an opening covered in purple cloth with torches. If this wasn't the place, then I was a pixie.

I walked up to the entrance. I crouched down by the rock. I pecked in through the edge of the curtain. Bookshelves. Cot. Table. Couch. Art stuff. Weird. There was a girl. Older than me. Doing something. She had frizzy red curls. I caught a glimpse of her face. Lots of freckles. And eyes of the brightest green I ever saw.

A moment later she turned to the door. "I know you're there, so you can stop hiding in the doorway."

I flew to my feet and charged in. My hands were already going to my nunchuks. I scowled at her. "'Ow'd you know?" I demanded. "'Ow'd you know I were t'ere?"

The girl shrugged. "Not sure, I just knew somehow you were watching." She put her hands on her hips. "So why are you here? Hold on . . ." Her eyes widened. "I know you! You're the girl I sent Percy and Arthemia to find, the one from the . . ." she spun around and began hunting in the bookshelf. She pulled something out. I stared as she leafed through it.

"It was yu!" I exclaimed angrily. "Yor the bobby 'oo spotted me! Blimey! It's yor bloody fault I'm bloody well 'ere! 'Onest guv! Yu found me, yu blasted she-tosser! Yu –!"

"I hardly did anything, it's not like I can help seeing these things!" she cut me off. "Ah, here it is." She walked over. She showed me a picture. I wasn't sure to gasp or glare. It was me, hiding in the shadows. "Came to me one day, and I knew it was important. Took a while to figure out where you'd be. Finally figured out part of Manhattan, based on where I'd seen your image."

I took a step back. My eyes flashed murderously. "Yu – yu – yu –!"

She closed the book and sat down on the couch. "It's alright. All I knew was what you looked like and the area you'd be in. Nothing more." She rested her head on her hand. "I've totally messed this up. Why do I _always _do that?" she muttered. "Always, always, always messing up with the first meetings by going off about what I see as oracle. I have got –"

"Yor mad," I said. "Yor stark-ravin' mad."

"Oh, I often wonder it," she commented. She sat up straight. She cleared her face. "We're doing this all wrong. How about introductions? I'm Rachel. You?"

I eyed her cautiously. "Pearla. Just Pearla."

"Pearla." She tried for a smile. "I'm going to guess you didn't come to talk but to ask me something."

I took cautious steps back. I was poised for fight or flight. "No." I could tell I wouldn't find what I want. "No. No t'anks. Yu don't 'ave wot I want. Yu 'old no answers, do wot guvnor! Not for me."

I turned around. I ran. I could have sworn I heard her say, "Don't be so sure." Mad woman. I tore down the path.

I found myself quickly back. I collapsed in the shadows of a building. I leaned back. My heart was pounding. I was suddenly gasping for air. No answers. No solutions. This place was crazy. Everyone was mad. I had to get out.

But was I any better? My skills . . . things I had seen. Even done. I shook my head. No. This was madness. _It's what they want, _I told myself fiercely. _They want this. They want me to feel odd. It's their plan, to get me in with them. But I won't. I'm not them. I never will be. I go on my own. I go with my instincts. They offer me nothing. Nothing. And I'll give them nothing._

"I ain't t'em. Nor will I be," I breathed.

At that moment there was some sort of horn. I looked up. I got to my feet. People were heading to the eating place. My stomach growled. Hm, guess it was a while since I ate. I joined them and headed down.

I went to the same table as the night before. The same people joined me. The evening meal was served out. I laughed. I joked. I pretended again I'd relaxed. I pretended I was fitting in. The whole while I was aware of Hellfire girl watching me. I sent her a gloating look. She couldn't scare me.

Dinner was over fast. Or maybe that was just me. I shifted, ready to leave. The horse person stepped forward. I felt sick at the sight of him. It had to be fake. He raised his hands. The tables were suddenly covered in fighting stuff. I thought I would faint. "Campers. It is time for our weekly game of capture the flag!"

**A/N: Couple things. One, I have a mass update to finish before the end of March. Two, I am restarting my daily pieces on dA, so you can get original stuff by me every day! Three, I am now putting stuff on fictionpress (and figment) so if you want to see an original story by me, please go there. Figment has one more story that fictionpress, but fictionpress is edited. I'm using the same name on both sites. Now ... I can talk to Pearla this time.**

**Pearla: Go. Away. **

**Me: Yeah . . . Rachel kind freaked her out . . . and still freaks her out . . . magic still unsettles her.**

**Pearla: Nutin' unsettles me!**

**Me: Uh-huh. I really don't have much to talk about. I'll make up for it in the next chapter – which is written. So, until then, please review or fav or alert. I want feedback! Feedback=better stories!**


	8. High Flyin' Flag

**A/N: I've had this done for months, so I feel a little guilty. Oh well. I'm finally updating now! This was one of my favourite chapter to write. It was so much fun. I love what happens, and I think it just shows what brilliant things can happen. So. Part two of my mass update. Enjoy!**

Arthemia: High Flyin' Flag

As all the other campers chatted excitedly and donned their armour, I marched over to Annabeth. "Is –"

"Yes, Aria is off-limits, you need to stop asking." She hardly spared me a glance. I scowled and folded my arms. How I supposed to get in better sync with her if I couldn't pair with her in anything challenging? Honestly, it was completely unfair, and stupid. I waited irritably for everyone else to get ready. I, on the other hand, was ready. I didn't use armour. It'd slow me down. And I was always armed.

It took much longer than I would have liked for everyone to be splitting into the teams and marching off to the woods. Finally. I stayed with the Athena cabin. Technically speaking, I could go off and make my own singular alliance, but it was so much simpler to be part of the Athena cabin. I noticed that that girl was with us. Bother. I'd been hoping we'd be against Hermes so I could make her meet with a bad 'accident'.

We were the red team this time, and we had the western side. Actually, it should have been called the southern side. The creek was on an angle, which meant it was southwest. Not that it was my place say (though I had pointed it out).

Everyone grouped in the woods. I stayed out of the way in the shadows, keeping an eye on the girl. She'd probably cause trouble, the way she was eyeing everyone. I noted her hair was different. She looked more ready to fight with it like that. Annabeth and some other cabin leaders – including Percy – began to talk about strategy. I tried to focus.

A minute later they turned to me. "Arthemia?" Annabeth asked, "Would you care to place our flag?"

"Course," I muttered, scowling as I snatched the thing and slipped in through my quiver strap. I scanned the tree branches above before choosing a good one. I quickly scaled up the trunk and onto the lower branch. I yanked free the flag and tied it to the branch with the cord on its corners.

I'd been doing this since my first game. This was my third one. It was the best way around the rule. Easily visible, but few could reach it. After this I'd go to the same post as border guard. Pretty much I'd just sit in a tree, and if anyone from the other team came by, well . . . I got very good target practice in.

I dropped back down to the ground.

"You know," someone said, "it's bit unfair to anyone on the other team. You're the only who can reach there."

I glared in the direction. "Show me the rule against. And I'm not the only one. There'll be someone else in the world, hardly my fault they're not here." With a final glare I turned my back to them and went into the shadows.

Annabeth, as team captain, which no one fought against, began laying out the strategy. I paced around a bit, waiting for her to be done so I could leave without making more people dislike me. It took forever, but they finally finished and began to disperse to their positions. I was just about to leave when Annabeth suddenly caught my arms.

I froze and turned slowly, glaring. Annabeth ignored that the best she could and simply said, "This time, I have a special job for you." I scowled and followed her – only to see Percy coming towards us and dragging that blasted girl. I stopped dead.

"Nuh-uh," I said. "I am not doing _anything _with _her._"

"Arthemia." I could hear that girl putting up as big an argument. "Arthemia. It's just one tactic I have in place, and this is a chance to show people you're actually capable of doing what you'll have to do. And I think this will be a good 'getting over it' exercise for you." I glared at her. "Arthemia, just try this."

I growled in my throat but ducked my head, which was about the best consent I would give. I hated to admit it, but I did want people to think I could handle being in the prophecy. Leave it to Annabeth to know how to get to me. The four of us walked up to each other in our pairs. Pearla and I instantly started glaring at each other.

"Knock it off and listen," Annabeth said sharply, command in her voice. "I want you two to work as a pair and go down the middle and try to steal the flag. I think between the two of you, there's more than enough stealth and speed to make it there without raising the alarm. Arthemia, you have the wood sense to get there; Pearla, you have the speed and the stealing skills – Stolls told me – to get the flag from right under their noses. The rest is up to you."

"You expect me to come up something in a few minutes – with _her?_" I stared at Annabeth. "No!"

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do find." She turned to Percy. "Let's get into position."

Percy stayed behind for a second. "If you two start fighting instead of doing your job, I have no problem soaking you into stopping." He gave me a pointed look. I fought the blood draining from my face. I _hated _getting wet. He left us.

I turned to the girl. "So."

"I ain't doin' anyfink wif yu."

"Oh shut it." I leaned in and glared at her. "This is a chance for you to make people here trust you." I knew a scored a point with the gleam in her eye. Knew it. I knew she didn't trust us!

"Wotcher t'inkin' 'Ellfire?"

My eyes flicked up to the trees. "We go above." She raised an eyebrow. "The creek is the boundary line, cross it and the other team will have the entire ground covered. But not the trees. I'm the only one here who can move in them with ease. You're about as a fast and light on your feet as me. With my help, they won't know were there."

"T'en wot?"

"Then, we'll have to see what they've done to guard it. That's only after we find the flag without getting caught."

She frowned and gave a sharp nod. "Ffinkin' just far enough ahead. Like me," she muttered. Neither of us were very happy with that idea. I scowled and turned to the nearest tree.

"You can come up after the creek." I scrambled up the tree onto the lower branches, so she could still see me for now.

I went slowly so she could follow. The horn was sounded and the game began. I could hear the clashes and tussles of the fellow campers (oh, that sounded strange, still). We reached the creek. I paused in the trees on our side. I stared down and felt my body tense. _Oh relax, _I told myself sharply. _You're not going in it, merely over it. In the trees. It's not even a far jump. You've done worse. Just don't look down. There's nothing to it, stop working yourself up! _

I drew in a deep breath and stopped staring at the water's movement. "Come up on the other side," I hissed down at that girl. She flicked me an irritated look before wading easily into the creek. She seemed to have no problem going in and wading across it. I turned my head up and climbed to the better branches higher up. Running through them I hooked my hand on one and swung across the narrow gap.

Once on the other side I climbed down to the bottom. "Come on," I growled quietly. "If you get caught here you're out of the game. Climb up." She raised her eyebrows skeptically and scanned the tree trunk. "What's wrong?" I taunted. "Can't climb?"

She scowled. "No." She walked over to the tree and gripped the trunk. It took her several tries, and a lot more noise than I would have liked, but she did manage to get up high enough to make a desperate lunge to hang from a tree branch. Darn. I was hoping she'd fall and then get caught by border patrol.

Speaking of which . . . we needed to move before they found us. Unceremoniously I grabbed her by the back of her wool coat and hauled her up. She glared at me. "Keep quiet and follow me. And whatever you do, don't fall or break a branch. I won't help you," I muttered to her sourly. With harsh looks at each other I turned away and began climbing higher. I hardly even checked if she was coming. I could hear her so easily.

I ended up helping her a lot, and we went so painstakingly slow I wanted to scream. Or maybe shoot her. That'd be better. She kept slipping too. I was surprised no one had heard us, but I guess they were all fighting on the flanks.

"Where's them flag?" She asked eventually.

"I don't know."

"Then where we gahn?" It took me a moment to figure out what she meant.

"To find it." She cussed, and she called me a name. I was really tempted to burn her hair off, except I didn't want a forest fire. _Gods, she is lucky, _I thought.

Suddenly I caught a flash of blue somewhere up ahead to the left. I froze and signalled to Pearla to stop. Blue was an uncommon colour in a forest. There was a reason I included that colour in the fletchings of my normal arrows. I narrowed my eyes and snuck forward. There. Another flash of blue. This time definitely a horsehair plume. I tilted my head, trying to pick up speech.

Pity I can't triangulate like owls.

Words bubbled over slowly, mumbly and incomprehensible as the speaker tried to stay quiet. I caught 'protect', 'flag', and 'off right'. I smirked. They didn't know we were here. Maybe Pearla was a bit quieter than I give her credit for. I dropped onto the same branch as her.

"Flag's off on the left," I whispered. "Not sure how it's set up or what guards they have. They aren't expecting us." I gave her a dark look. "It's your turn, Street Queen."

"No prob, 'Ellfire," she snapped back. I gave a curt jerk of my head and began to walk in the direction the voices had come from. A minute later the bright flag was visible and I quickly circled round to the back. Pearla snapped a twig behind me. The one guard on duty looked over but I quickly shook a branch to cause a chain reaction. They turned away to ignore it.

I motioned Pearla over. "Think you can get it?"

She snorted. "Piece o' cake." She reached into some hidden pocket and pulled out a tiny thing made of plastic and elastics. "Nicked t'is from t'at big toy store." She twisted it and gave a hard toss. It fell on the far side of the guard where the little motor began to spin and make noise while stirring felled leaves and dirt. The guard immediately ran off in that direction.

Pearla quickly dropped to the ground. The flag was tacked up on half of a downed tree. It had been hit by lightning and now one half still stood was the other was bent down on a wild angle. She grabbed the flag and ripped it down. A few snaps of her wrist and she had to folded before slipping it into a pocket. In surprise I watched her pull out a scrap piece of fabric and tack it up where the flag had been.

She looked up at me and smirked. "It'll delay 'em if they spot sumfink flutterin'." She turned and started to try and climb up the tree. At that exact moment there was a yell of "HEY!" The guard was charging back and leveling a spear.

I was half hoping Pearla'd get sheesh-ke-bobbed when she whirled around. There was a solid _thump! _and the guard dropped like a rock. The other half of Pearla's nunchuks fell to a stop. She grinned. "Oops." Unfortunally the guard's cry had raised the alarm, and even this girl couldn't hope to hold against the amount that would be on her.

"Get up here!" I yelled, as several came into my few. Without wasting a second I hooked my legs on the branch and swung down, grasping Pearla by the shoulders and pulling her up with my momentum. She tangled up into the branches. "Climb!" I twisted upright. One person below threw a javelin that I dodged. I raised my hands threateningly. "Back off or you'll be a pile of ash!" They all recoiled instantly.

I turned and scampered up out of reach. I heard them yell "Watch the trees! Don't let them pass!" I cursed in Greek. I gripped Pearla's arm as I passed her and dragged her up.

"We need another way of here, there looking for us," I growled. She let out more cuss words. Seriously, she's worse than I! I ran through a list of how to get back without getting caught. It was horribly short. "Why oh why can't I be allowed to fly?!" I exclaimed stopping.

Pearla looked at me like I was crazy. "'Ow the 'ell can yu fly?"

"Aria," I snapped. "But I can't use her in this blasted game. And if we can't go under or through the trees, we need to go over but short of flying . . ."

"We could use a zip line," Pearla suggested. "Providin' they 'ave one."

I shook my head. "No . . ." Absentmindedly I ran my fingers over my arrows. "But they do have rope!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yu can shoot t'at far? Ain't possible."

"Yes it is, come on!"

She drew back. "Do yu even know where rope is?"

"Er . . ."

"This game 'as 'ostages, right, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that's where the bloomin' rope will be."

I quickly peered down and scanned the ground for tracks. I easily picked out the right ones. "This way." I led the way and found out I was correct, this was where the hostages were. And a very long coil of thin yet strong cord was sitting nearby. Two people were also tied up. And there was a guard.

"Yu distract the guard, I'll free them two and grab the chuffin' rope," Pearla whispered to me. I nodded and darted forward. I gave a visible leap and the guard shouted. Quickly I grabbed a branch, swung, kicked, and vanished upwards. The branches kept moving below me in a direction away. I ripped away some pieces of woody bric-a-brac and threw it. The guard took off, yelling about the flag.

I looked back to see Pearla fall to the ground. She put her finger to her lip and in a flash she had knots undone. She grabbed the rope and pointed up. The one girl that had been tied up gave her a boost into the trees. She scrambled up and I joined.

"Now climb!" I said. "As high as possible!" At that moment, below me, a small fight tumbled into view. I paused. It was Annabeth fighting an Ares camper. Pearla tugged on my arm. Somewhat reluctantly I turned away. I had something else I had to do, and Annabeth could handle herself.

With my help, Pearla and I raced up the tree. I pulled her up high into the thin and swaying upper reaches. She let out a squeak as I crested out in to the cool evening air. The sky appeared to be a dusty shade of purple. Pearla gripped the thin tree branches tightly while I stood up, trying hard to keep my balance. It wasn't easy up this high.

I grabbed my bow and an arrow. "Give me the cording," I ordered. Pearla handed it to me. "Please be long enough to cross the creek," I muttered, sending up a prayer. I hastily tied the rope in a knot around my arrow and set it. I looked up and tried to sight where the creek was. I could barely tell.

"Woss wrong, isit?" Pearla asked me testily.

I frowned. "I need to get this across the creek, but I can't fi –"

"It's right there." Pearla pointed with her finger and drew a line. I followed it. There was just the faintest silvery gleam. How could she tell that so fast? A little warning bell went off in my mind, but I ignored it for the time.

I found a tree just on the far side and raised my bow. Pulling back swiftly, I sighted, angled up, took a deep breath, prayed to my mothers for this to work, exhaled, and released.

The arrow flew through the air, dwindling to a dot. At the last second Pearla grasped our end of the cord. I noticed the tension as my arrow stuck the other tree. I breathed a sigh of relief and could have nearly collapsed on the spot. I had honestly been unsure about this working. And the rope was even just long enough!

I snatched the rope from Pearla and tied to the tree as high up as I could, to maximize the angle. I gave it a tug, grateful it didn't pop out. "We need to find something to hang from." I heard a cracking sound and when I turned around I let out a sharp sound of anger. Pearla had snapped off two, partly dead branches. I stared. "Idiot! The dryads will kill you!"

She gave me a look like I was crazy and I immediately glared. With a half shrug she looked at the line doubtfully. "Is it right, right, so we go dahn and all?" she asked skeptically. I gave her a curt nod and ran my hand under it.

"I think so," I said. "I'm guessing we're about the same weight, give or take a few pounds, so I tried to get the same angle as I would need, plus a little more just in case. Of course, if my trajectory wasn't right, then it'd be shallower and . . ." I trailed off at Pearla's confused look. I stamped my foot on the branch. "Oh, let's just get this over with. Got the flag?"

She patted her pocket. "Course." I pulled my bow over my head and caught the stick Pearla tossed me. I set it on the line and gripped it, Pearla doing the same behind me. I hesitated, waiting for something I could only tell in my gut. "Wotcha waitin' fer?"

Suddenly I knew what I wanted – a tailwind. "Now!" I kicked off hard and instantly curled my legs up.

It was even more thrilling than flying. Wind whistling by my face, my whole body tense, trees rushing by and brushing me. A wild yell of excitement built inside me as I rushed across the forest faster than I could ever run. For the briefest second I close my eyes and lost myself in the feeling.

I was abruptly brought back to myself by cries from the ground and Pearla's scream of "TREE!" My eyes snapped open to see the tree my arrow was rapidly approaching. My eyes sought out a way to stop. There wasn't one. I couldn't think of one way that didn't lead to crashing.

I steeled myself. "Get ready to – Drop!" I let go and the branch and plummeted. Pearla cussed as she did the same. With long practice ease I twisted and snagged a tree limb in one hand, reaching out to grab the tumbling Pearla by the back. Her weight yanked me down. Pain snapped through my shoulders and I let out a cry. Grunting I forced my arm to swung Pearla up. The moment she was holding herself I pulled myself to a better position and bent over, gasping.

"Gods, you are heavy!"

"Gee, t'anks, now 'ow do we cop dahn?" she grumbled.

"Choose a lower branch and jump for it," I growled. "That'd be quickest for you." She scowled but did so anyways. I waited until she was almost down before pushing myself over and falling easily to the ground.

I landed in a crouch and she dropped down beside me a moment later. At the exact same time, other campers who had obviously seen us were gathering around us. I looked at Pearla. "Pull out of the flag."

She reached in to her coat and pulled out the folded up fabric. With a flick of her wrist she spread it out. She let out a gasp and dropped it; it was now a shiny silvery-blue with graceful swirls of darker and lighter hues. I scowled, picked it up, and thrust it back at her. "You're not supposed to drop it," I snarled. I realized that people were watching us. I glared at them and cocked and eyebrow.

Our team burst into cheers. I rolled my eyes. The people who were on the other team were complaining. Other campers, including Percy, arrived. So did Chiron.

"The game is finished, red team wins!" Like normal, people started leaving and congratulating, and talking about what had happened.

Percy walked over and circled around me and Pearla. He put his hands on our shoulders and grinned. "You two seem to make a pretty good team," he said. Pearla and I instantly glared at each other for minute, the simultaneously folded our arms and looked in the other direction going _humph! _The nerve of that girl, copying me!

Percy took a step back. "You two are so alike, it's really scary." Pearla let out a cuss and marched away. I walked off in the other direction. "Are you serious," Percy said. "Arthemia, surely you can see –"

"Excuse me, Fish Breath," I hissed, stopping and glaring over my shoulder at him, "but I have an arrow to collect." I put my back to him and proceeded to begin climbing up the tree.

**A/N: What do you think? Pretty exciting, huh? You have to love Arthemia and Pearla's partnership. They work so well together – you know, after the whole hating each other thing. And I need to borrow Arthemia's brain for school, the little physics genius! Now let's see what they all to say!  
>Arthemia: I hated myself afterwards.<br>Pearla: Me too.  
>Percy: I remember I was so freaked out, but you two worked together and personally that felt like a breakthrough.<br>Arthemia: Shut. Your. Mouth.  
>Pearla: Or I'll break it!<br>Me: Does anyone see this, too?  
>Percy: Yes.<br>Pearla: *tackles him*  
>Me: Um . . .<br>Arthemia: I'm curious to see how well you both bu –  
>Me: Okay enough! We're done! This was a bad idea! I should've known it wouldn't have been good! Okay. So, let's ignore the girls' reluctance to get along. What did you guys think? I totally forget what I wanted to do in the next chapter (though I titled it and started a paragraph) so we'll see what happens. I need to find my sheet first . . . Anywho. Tell me what you guys think via reviews and favs and alerts! I want feedback! Feedback gives you better stories! Until next time!<strong>


	9. Jewels, Theives, Fire, and Signs

**A/N: I don't even know how long it's been since I updated this. For the most part, I'm kinda done writing fanfictions in order to focus on my own novels - I recently finished the first draft of one, after working like mad for the past year. I felt like doing this chapter as a result of one of my class. Long story, but it does relate to the events that occur. Now, I initially had much more planned, which can be seen by the chapter title I wrote shortly after I last updated this. I no longer remember everything I planned, but I kept in the important stuff and left the title alone. It's been awhile since I've written this, so I apologize for the badness of it now.**

Percy: Jewels, Thieves, Fire, and Signs

I stood by what I said last night after capture the flag. I just wasn't going to repeat it within earshot of either girl, because I don't think that would have gone over well. They weren't the type to acknowledge that they had something in common with one they hate. Or acknowledge much, it seemed.

The whole camp seemed to be pretty impressed with Arthemia's overall performance as well, which was a great camp morale booster. When a member of the prophecy barely even tolerates her cabin mates, it's not exactly a confidence booster. At least last night she'd actually worked with someone, even if the two of them wanted to strangle each other. It almost reminded me of how Thalia and I got along.

The day passed normally, ignoring the slight automaton rampage courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. I was just glad I was on the other side of camp when it happened, because I wasn't a fan of automatons.

The camp fire that night started out great, with a bunch of us senior campers following the Apollo cabin's lead in singing all those goofy, classic songs. Even Mr. D was humming along to some of them.

Annabeth and I were sitting in the front row when Chiron, who'd been absent for pretty much the whole evening, turned up looking troubled. He waited until the number was done, then signaled to the Apollo cabin and clomped up to the front. The fire turned a vivid red as everyone payed attention.

"I regret to inform you," he said, "that the set of keys I own, which allow access through all locks in this camp, are missing. They vanished sometime today from my quarters. Now, I don't know if this is a prank, but I highly suggest the culprit step forward and return them to me immediately."

The amphitheatre was dead quiet. Someone stole from Chiron? Everyone seemed pretty shocked. Breaking into the camp store or smuggling in cans of pop was one thing, but I didn't think anyone would dare steal from Chiron. For the longest time, no one spoke.

I was beginning to think the silence would last indefinitely when Arthemia got to her feet. "Let's face it – it was her!" She pointed an accusatory finger in the direction of Pearla. Suddenly I wished the camp fire was extinguished.

"_Me?_" Pearla stood up, looking at Arthemia angrily.

Chiron remained relatively calm. "Arthemia, what proof do you have for this accusation?"

Arthemia falter for a second. "Well, none, I suppose." Her face tight, she picked her way out of the stands to stand in front of Chiron. "But come on, it's obvious. The girl hates us, comes from the streets, and can pickpocket the Stolls. It's got to be her."

Pearla stormed down. "'Ave a look 'ere, 'Ellfire, I 'aven't done anyfink! It's not my fault yur suspicious of everyfink."

"I'm not suspicious of everything – just people like you who are untrustworthy, dirty little –"

"Stop it." I got to my feet. "This isn't getting anyone anywhere. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean –"

"It's not just me!" Arthemia exclaimed. "It can't be. The only place she fits in is with the Hermes kleptos but she claims she _knows _her dad. If it wasn't for the magic barrier, I wouldn't believe she's a demigod! Just a lowlife who probably set off the Ares cabin alarms as well!"

"Yu don't know a fin' about me!" Pearla looked close to punching Arthemia. "I only nick wen I 'ave to!"

"Liar! I know you don't!"

"Says the bleedin' nutter!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, yu are!"

This bomb probably would've exploded if something hadn't lit up above Pearla's head, surprising both girls and everyone else. Pearla's head jerked up and she tried vainly to get from under it, her eyes wide. "W'at the 'ell is t'at?" she screeched.

"You're being claimed," I said, trying to get a clear look at the symbol glowing blue. "Though I can't tell by who."

Arthemia rolled her eyes. "Honestly Percy, how dense are you?"

"Hey!" Like it was my fault each god had a different symbol, that there were a ton of gods, and I'd never seen this particular one before.

Chiron stepped forward, saving the whole camp from confusion since I don't think any particularly recognized the sign as it faded. "I know this symbol, though it has been a very long time since I last saw it," he said. "That is the mark of Thetis, the wife of Peleus and mother of Achilles, and, it appears, Pearla's mother as well."

Everyone stared. I overheard Mr. D mumbled, "At least this one's a girl." I vaguely remembered something in the story about the son of Thetis surpassing his father, so I supposed he had a point. Achilles was the greatest Greek hero, but I didn't think we needed a repeat per se.

Pearla looked at all of us, her eyes flashing. "'Oo the 'ell is t'is T'etis? W'at just 'appened?"

"You were claimed," I explained. "Your mother is a sea goddess and she sent a sign saying you're hers."

Pearla was still looking at us like we were insane and she was prepared to fight her way out. A figure in the crowd stood up. Rachel stepped down to where Pearla was in quick strides, a strange look on her face that usually meant she was only half here.

I'd never seen anyone react to Rachel the way Pearla did. She looked both sick and angry, torn between fight and flight. "Yu!" I didn't understand how she recognized Rachel. I didn't think either of them had properly met, but Pearla was acting like Rachel was some sort of creature.

"I'm sorry for everything," Rachel said, and then the strangest thing happened. Normally Rachel would collapse when channeling the spirit of Delphi. This time she remained upright and standing as her eyes glowed and green fog coiled around her. When she spoke her voice echoed.

"_The sea strikes and strikes again,  
>"Daughter of Thetis beware then,<br>"Uncertain loyalties lie ahead,  
>"Follow your heart, least you be dead,<br>"Runaway, be safe and sound,  
>"Sooner or later you'll be found,<br>"Water and earth meet and part,  
>"The second and third begin to start."<em>

The green fog swirled and seeped back into Rachel. There was a minute of quiet as everyone processed Pearla's prophecy. Before a word was even said, Pearla turned and ran, streaking off from the light of the camp fire and disappearing into the darkness.

**A/N: This chapter was always going to be about this, so I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you on a cliffhanger-ish ending for I don't know how long. If you'd like to know what is supposed to occur afterwards, feel free to PM me. Thank you for reading, and I hope it was okay. Let me know in feedback. Now I'm off to continue editing my novel . . . . (if you're curious, you can read the unedited-soon-after-NaNo-version that is on fictionpress and wattpad. Same username. It's entitled _Epic_).**


End file.
